


Кошачья тропа

by sointusoi, Ultra_Phantom



Series: GBU★Mystic Circle [2]
Category: Jrock, ゴールデンボンバー | Golden Bomber (Band)
Genre: Another Reality, Established Relationship, Gen, Golden Bomber Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multiply Ends, Mystic Circle, Mysticism, Nightmares, Psychology, YutaShou
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sointusoi/pseuds/sointusoi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra_Phantom/pseuds/Ultra_Phantom
Summary: День рождения Кяна Ютаки ни в коем случае не может пройти без какого-либо сюрприза со стороны матушки-жизни. Вот и в этом году поездка с Кирюином на пикник обернулась целым приключением, во время которого Ютаке пришлось столкнуться с миром по другую сторону реальности и решить множество проблем. Не раз Ютака спрашивал себя: зачем же он всё-таки пошёл таинственной кошачьей тропой? И что ждёт его в самом конце этого пути?





	1. РЕАЛЬНОСТЬ: Ничего не предвещало

**Author's Note:**

> С Днём рождения, Кян Ютака-сама! ❤️
> 
> Работа была написана под вдохновением от авторского фанона: "ни один ДР Ютаки не может быть обычным и спокойным — традиция такая". А в сочетании с любовью авторов ко всякой мистике и сюру эта идея вылилась вот в такой странный миди. Кроме того, это первая попытка создать что-то интерактивное. Авторы очень любят Ютаку. Честное-честное слово! :3

У Ютаки никогда не было особых способностей. Он не блистал в школе и ничем не выделялся в университете. Его музыкальные данные были далеки не то что от совершенства, но даже от посредственности. Про танцы и говорить не надо — он двигался с настоящей грацией молодой картошечки. Пожалуй, только в спорте Ютака худо-бедно мог проявить себя, но по сравнению с Кенджи это была какая-то пародия на спортивную подготовку.

О сверхъестественных способностях и речи не шло. Ютака перестал в них верить ещё в школе. Толку-то верить в невидимость, левитацию или телепатию, если это всё обыкновенная выдумка — только ёкаи могут владеть магией, но не обычный мальчишка, слишком заурядный даже по меркам фильмов о супергероях и героических аниме.

Немного позднее, будто в насмешку над его обычностью, мироздание свело его с поистине необычными людьми, у которых были удивительные способности. Кирюин называл свою «синестезия» и не особо любил о неё говорить. Ютака понял только, что Кирюин умеет видеть запахи в виде разноцветных ниточек. Он попытался представить, как это, и отфыркнулся. Выглядела эта странная способность бесполезной и страшно мешающей. Кирюин только пожал плечами — привык, наверное, к мельтешащим перед глазами ниткам.

Способность Джуна была ещё более невероятной, Ютака не поверил в неё, когда узнал, и даже после демонстрации не смирился. Джун читал чувства и эмоции людей, едва прикасаясь к ним, и мог даже забирать негатив себе. Каким образом он это делал — Ютака не мог даже вообразить, но Джун, называвший себя эмпатом, только кротко улыбался в ответ на неверие. В самом деле, разве может слепой от рождения поверить, что существует солнце и радуга? Или лишённый слуха — представить, как шумит морской прибой? Рядом с Джуном Ютака ощущал себя таким — немного ущербным, лишённым какого-то очень важного органа чувств, несмотря на то, что нормальным из них двоих был именно он, а вовсе не эмпат-Джун.

Не то, чтобы иметь какую-то способность было важно. Просто Ютака хотел чем-то отличаться от других людей. Хоть немного. Его не особо угнетала обычная жизнь, хотелось просто видеть этот прекрасный мир чуточку по-другому, нежели все остальные. Да чёрт возьми, даже инвалиды — и тех Ютака мог назвать людьми «со способностями», только потому что, лишившись чего-то, они обретали какое-то иное мироощущение. Он им не завидовал, конечно. Всего лишь хотел чего-то новенького и интересного. Чего-то, что показало бы ему другую сторону всего, что он видит каждый день.

Эта весна началась так же обычно, как и тридцать три весны до неё. Стало теплее. Небо будто тщательно протёрли чистой тряпкой и подкрасили свежей голубой краской. Влажный воздух, забитый запахами автомобилей, еды, пыли и цветов, ввинчивался в ноздри с каждым вдохом и оседал на корне языка подгнившей горечью, которая легко смывалась глотком холодной минералки. Лёгкий ветер, сообщавший о перемене погоды, сушил кожу рук и щёк, так что она начинала отслаиваться чешуйками, как у ящерицы. Чёрные палки деревьев хвастались нежными новыми листьями, которые ежечасно развёртывались из туго налитых, немного красноватых, почек.

Ютака любил весну. Он мог днями напролёт пропадать за городом, в лесах, где дышал с природой в лад и ощущал, будто он весь — это такое же дерево, жадно поглощающее свет, которым щедро делилось огромное, похожее на шерстяной клубок, солнце.

В этом году, правда, вырваться в лес всё не получалось. То один проект, то другой — работа пожирала всё время, как оголодавшая после зимы змея. Ютака уговаривал себя, что в первый же выходной отправится на прогулку, чтобы отдохнуть и набраться солнечного света, которого в городе не хватало.

Может, это и была его способность — зависеть от природы так сильно, что вдали от неё силы таяли быстрее мороженого жарким летом?.. Нет, конечно же всё совсем не так. Ютака просто любит природу и ощущает себя её частью чуть сильнее, чем другие люди. Он такой определённо не один, чтобы чем-то гордиться.

Его тоска по лесу не укрылась от внимательного взгляда Кирюина, который чутко замечал любые перемены настроения. Стоило Ютаке один раз обмолвиться, как он хочет выехать в лес всего на несколько часов, и Кирюин уже внимательно изучал их ежедневники и договаривался с менеджерами, чтобы втиснуть эту прогулку в плотный график.

— Пятнадцатого вечером. Тебе подходит? — спросил Кирюин час спустя, когда Ютака уже задремал на диване. — У тебя с утра будет одна встреча, но она не очень долгая. Потом я тебя заберу. Погуляем немного. Устроим пикник.

— И как у тебя получается это всё?.. — Ютаку переполняла благодарность, которую удалось выразить только в крепком бережном объятье. Кирюин усмехнулся в ответ. Ютаке не следовало знать, что такого он пообещал менеджерам за эту уступку. Главное, что они проведут целый вечер на природе. Будут дышать чистым воздухом, слушать щебетание лесных птах, гулять по проторенным тропинкам и наслаждаться тишиной, которой не найти в городе, как ни старайся.

Начало марта растворилось в памяти, как след дыхания на морозе. Были какие-то мероприятия, встречи и репетиции, но их за свою жизнь Ютака повидал столько, что они будоражили лишь в день, когда проходили. Следующий день — как чистый лист для новых впечатлений и ощущений, которые за ночь привычно растают во сне.

Пятнадцатого марта его телефон не умолкал. Сыпались бесконечные поздравления с днём рождения, друзья приглашали вечером выпить в баре, родители сетовали на его рабочий график и выражали гордость за такого сына — обычного мальчишку, умудрившегося неведомым образом пробраться на сцену и засиять там.

За столько лет пора бы уже привыкнуть к ежегодному вниманию на день рождения, поистине особой дате, которая означала, что уже тридцать четыре года Ютака кому-то нужен. Например, Кирюину Шо, встретившему его возле студии по окончании съёмки.

— На заднем сиденье, — шепнул Кирюин, по-мужски крепко и вольготно стиснув Ютаку в своих тонких руках. — С днём рожденья, мой хороший.

В машине обнаружилась термосумка с продуктами для пикника, тонкий плед в красную клетку и букет розовых тюльпанов в хрустящей вощёной бумаге.

Ютака смутился.

— Зачем цветы, Киришо?..

— А как же иначе? — Кирюин посмотрел на него через зеркало заднего вида и улыбнулся. — Можешь вздремнуть немного. Ты выглядишь уставшим.

Ещё бы не выглядеть. В последнее время Ютака хронически не высыпался, с раннего утра до поздней ночи занятый репетициями и подготовкой к концерту к своему дню рождения. Не жалел, конечно, ни капли. Хотя бы так, неуклюжим выступлением, выразить признательность всем фанатам, которые его любили и поддерживали.

Рюкзак Кирюина на заднем сиденье вдруг заёрзал на месте и требовательно мяукнул. Когда Ютака его открыл, из темноты, наполовину набитой важными вещами, высунулась ушастая кошачья голова и, жмурясь от солнечного света, ещё раз мяукнула.

— А Электру ты зачем взял?

— А? Я не… — Кирюин ещё раз посмотрел через зеркало и поморщился. — Забралась-таки. Я её отгонял от рюкзака, но она туда всё же как-то юркнула. Шкода!

Бело-рыжая кошка Электра невозмутимо вылизывала кудрявую шерсть. Обычно она даже носа за пределы квартиры не совала, а тут вдруг решила отправиться в путешествие. Непривычно. Ещё и шлейка наверняка осталась дома, а без шлейки как выпустишь домашнюю кошку гулять по лесу? Да и не привита она, ещё подхватит что-нибудь…

Отвечая на невысказанные вопросы Ютаки, Электра толкнулась головой ему в подбородок и гулко замурлыкала.

— Хулиганка, — пожурил он её и ласково почесал за большими, как у эльфа, ушами. — Надеюсь, ты не будешь далеко убегать от нас. Ты ведь умная кошка, правда?

Леденцово-жёлтые глаза Электры сощурились в насмешке.

«Конечно, я умная, хозяин! Как ты вообще мог сомневаться в этом?» — читалось в её взгляде. Ютака поцеловал её розовый с коричневым пятнышком нос. Тёплая тяжесть кошки на коленях расслабляла. Он и не заметил, как задремал, сморённый накопленной за начало месяца усталостью, лёгким ветром в приоткрытое окно, бормотанием музыки и кошачьим мурчанием.

Ему снились до горечи знакомые пустые улицы. Одноэтажные домики жались друг к другу и провожали Ютаку чёрными провалами окон и дверных проёмов. Серые дома, серая дорога под ногами, серое небо над головой — кроме серого в этом сне никогда не было других цветов. Разве что иногда, очень-очень редко, Ютака замечал, как из-за туч пытается пробиться красноватый отблеск заката. Что это было за место? Куда Ютака брёл поворот за поворотом? Какая цель у этой прогулки? Серые дома и пронизывающий ветер не собирались отвечать на вопросы. Ждали, что Ютака ответит на них сам.

Прикосновение к плечу и нежный поцелуй в губы отогнали пустые улицы и бессмысленный сон прочь. Кирюин ласково улыбался, глядя на Ютаку, который сонно мигал и освобождался от остатков дрёмы.

— Мы приехали. Давай, вылезай. Там, выше по ручью, будет уютная поляна, — сказал Кирюин и взял с переднего сиденья термосумку с продуктами и плед. — Захвати мой рюкзак, ладно?

Машина стояла у пологого подножия холма. Вверх уходила широкая тропа, протоптанная другими туристами. Правее тропы, в зарослях жимолости, журчал по камням широкий ручей. Ютака остановился возле него, держа кошку одной рукой, а другой — набрал в горсть немного воды. Вода была прохладной и немного сладковатой.

Электра недовольно мяукнула и попыталась вырваться. Ютаке пришлось перехватить её поудобнее и покрепче.

— Ну-ка, не буянь, — приструнил он любимицу. — Напросилась в лес, так сиди теперь спокойно на руках, пока до места не дойдём.

Кошка посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. Иногда Ютаке казалось, что Электра, совсем как человек, понимает всё и даже больше того, что ей говорили. Конечно, она была всего лишь кошкой, пусть и породистой, а у него порой не в меру буйное воображение, но острый взгляд жёлтых глаз иногда порядком пугал своей внимательностью.

Уютная поляна, о которой говорил Кирюин, лежала примерно в сотне шагов от подножия холма. Её окружали высокие сосны. Там, где их острые верхушки касались неба, по голубой эмали расходились белые прожилки облаков. Под ногами мягко пружинила молодая трава, вся усыпанная звёздочками цветов. В центре поляны Кирюин уже расстелил красный плед и принялся раскладывать еду в аккуратных контейнерах.

Электра, посаженная на траву, поначалу испуганно съёжилась в клубок и принялась с подозрением нюхать воздух, полный незнакомых запахов. Для неё, домашней кошки, всё здесь было в новинку, даже трава под лапами. Её огромные эльфийские уши были насторожены, тощий хвост мотался из стороны в сторону, выдавая кошачью тревогу. Ютака внимательно наблюдал за любимицей, чтобы в случае чего успеть поймать напуганную кошку и удержать от побега в дебри леса.

Но Электра быстро освоилась, почуяв в себе кровь диких предков. Она осторожно, крадучись, двинулась в сторону Кирюина, но на полпути остановилась и вскинула голову, встопорщив усы. Учуяла что-то. В следующий момент она уже принялась охотиться за коричневым мотыльком, с каждым мгновением всё больше осознавая свою охотничью натуру.

Ютака с сомнением наблюдал за Электрой, которая, припав к земле, кралась за мотыльком, сидящим на цветке.

— А вдруг сбежит?

— Она домашняя, — напомнил Кирюин и потянул Ютаку за край рубашки. — Садись. Наслаждайся отдыхом в свой день рождения.

Ютака с нежностью посмотрел на него. Как же ему всё-таки повезло однажды повстречать Кирюина Шо, который увидел в нём то, что никто больше не видел. Было ли это природное чутьё или просто ставка спящий талант — сейчас уже не важно. Кирюин бережно вёл Ютаку по просторам шоу-бизнеса и поддерживал даже в те моменты, когда от ощущения собственного бессилия хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

Удержаться было невозможно. Ютака наклонился к Кирюину и подарил ему глубокий чувственный поцелуй, чтобы хоть немного выразить признательность за все годы поддержки. Мгновение спустя тонкие пальцы легли ему на затылок.

— Ну, чего ты?.. — спросил Кирюин, улыбаясь краешками губ, когда Ютака отстранился. Пальцы погладили маленький шрам под волосами — напоминание из детства, когда Ютака свалился с качелей и напоролся на камень.

— Ничего такого. Просто захотелось, — ответил Ютака хрипло — от волнения и чувств ему перехватило дыхание. — Я пойду, пожалуй, наберу в ручье воды. Подождёшь немного?

Заметив, что один хозяин куда-то идёт, Электра побежала следом, за что Ютака её беззлобно пожурил: как же можно одного хозяина сопровождать, а второго бросать посреди леса на произвол судьбы. Кошка даже ухом не повела. За двумя котятами сразу не уследишь, лучше уж приглядеть за тем, кто пытается скрыться с её поля зрения.

Ручей гулко шумел, перекатывая округлые блестящие камни. По другую сторону тоже возвышался лес, пронизанный насквозь широкими солнечными лучами. Высоко в сосновых кронах перещёлкивались иволги и малиновки. Где-то далеко мерно стучал дятел. Лёгкий ветер, полный медвяного аромата цветов, фыркнул Ютаке в лицо и разметал волосы.

В окружении леса Ютака чувствовал себя гораздо спокойнее, чем в городе. Тихое дыхание природы убаюкивало его человеческую нервозность и тревогу. Можно было долгие часы стоять на берегу ручья и слушать лесные звуки.

В десяти шагах выше по ручью требовательно замяукала Электра. Ютака обернулся на зов любимицы. Кошка перепрыгнула на плоский камень посреди ручья и теперь звала хозяина на помощь, широко размахивая в панике хвостом.

— Эй, я же просил никуда не уходить! — рассердился Ютака. Ручей был такой узкий, что он мог достать кошку, всего лишь наклонившись с берега. Однако когда он протянул к ней руки, Электра гибко перепрыгнула на другой берег. — Вот же упрямая… Вернись, кому сказал!

— Что стряслось, Ютака? — со стороны поляны послышался голос Кирюина. Их разделяли всего несколько шагов и плотный кустарник с мясистыми листьями.

— Электра решила поиграть в догонялки, — буркнул Ютака и перепрыгнул через ручей, чтобы сгрести кошку в охапку и прижать её к груди. — Бестолочь шерстяная!

Кошка снова подняла на него свой взгляд, по-матерински цепкий и строгий. В голове Ютаки прозвучал низкий женский голос:

_«Нет смысла ругаться, дитя моё. Ты здесь, потому что так нужно»._


	2. КОШАЧЬЯ ТРОПА: Электра

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Ютака упоминает события, которым посвящены другие работы.  
> Кулон и свихнувшийся алхимик: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743811  
> Путешествие в параллельный мир: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745083

Ютака огляделся в поисках женщины, говорившей с ним. Но берег ручья был пуст.

— Что за чертовщина?..

Все звуки куда-то исчезли. Птицы вдруг смолкли, будто у них всех одновременно закончился завод. Ручей всё перекатывал камни в своём русле, но журчание было тихим, приглушённым, как сквозь вату. Даже ветер не шевелил листву на кустарниках, не трогал мягкими прикосновениями волосы Ютаки. Дышащий спокойствием и жизнью вековой лес за несколько секунд попросту онемел, застыл в своей тишине.

Ютака крепче прижал к себе кошку.

_«Не надо так сдавливать меня!»_

Снова тот же голос! Он звучал прямо в голове, чётко и ясно, словно невидимая женщина говорила прямо на ухо. Электра попыталась вырваться из рук и утробно зарычала на хозяина.

— Электра, милая, не дёргайся. Я пытаюсь понять, что произошло… — Ютака лихорадочно думал. Он уже успел повидать всякую чертовщину в своей жизни. Года два назад друг привёз ему из археологической экспедиции таинственный кулон, в котором, как оказалось, жил дух свихнувшегося алхимика, подчинившего себе гнев Ютаки. Ещё раньше его уволок в параллельный мир странный портал, о природе которого можно было только строить теории. [1] Вроде бы уже и удивляться нет нужды, но каждая встреча со сверхъестественным всегда была, как в первый раз. Попробуй тут привыкнуть к тому, как за считанные мгновения весь мир вокруг тебя переворачивается с ног на голову.

Кошка вдруг укусила его. Больше от неожиданности, нежели от боли, Ютака выпустил её из своих рук. Думал, что она сейчас рванёт со страха в лесную чащу, но нет — Электра просто принялась вылизывать белую шубку с рыжими пятнами на боках.

— Что ты творишь?! — выругался на кошку Ютака. Та подняла на него взгляд. Зрачки сжались в узкую вертикальную чёрточку. Вновь раздался мягкий женский голос:

_«Мне стало нечем дышать. Ты сжимал меня слишком крепко, мой дорогой»._

Ютака ещё раз осмотрелся в поисках женщины. Потом посмотрел на кошку, внимательно разглядывавшую его. Жёлтые глаза встретились с его, чёрными.

— Электра… Это ты со мной говоришь?..

Кошка повела ушами.

_«Наконец-то догадался! Знаешь, я считала тебя чуть более сообразительным котёнком»._

Ютака плюхнулся там, где стоял, и вытаращился на Электру, которая вновь принялась себя вылизывать, будто ничего необычного не произошло. Ну, кошка. Ну, разговаривает телепатически. Эка невидаль.

— Ээээ… Может, ты объяснишь тогда, что происходит? — Ютака потёр занывшие от потрясения виски. — Охренеть, я разговариваю с кошкой…

Электра медлила с ответом ровно столько времени, сколько нужно было для того, чтобы Ютака начал сомневаться в своей адекватности. Она сначала привела шубку в порядок, потом забралась на колени хозяина и ласково принялась вылизывать шершавым языком его щёку. Только после этого она соизволила вновь заговорить.

_«Знаешь, только кошки могут проходить границу между вашим миром и миром снов. И существуют люди, способные пройти эту границу вслед за кошками. Это называется кошачья тропа, а ты, как я выяснила, можешь её использовать»._

Ютака машинально погладил белую спинку.

— Кошачья тропа?.. — переспросил он. — Мир снов? Я… Я не понимаю, Электра.

_«О, не удивительно. Ты ещё совсем дитя»._

— Электра, тебе всего пять лет. Может, ты по кошачьим меркам и старше меня, но…

_«Это моя восьмая жизнь. Поверь, котёнок, я знаю куда больше, чем ты можешь представить»._

— Я ведь не случайно прошёл этой… как её… кошачьей тропой, верно? — Ютака взял кошку обеими руками и вытянул её перед собой. Электра лениво махнула лапой и зевнула.

_«Да, ты прошёл, потому что мне было нужно провести тебя в мир снов. Он нуждается в тебе, а иного способа научить тебя ему помогать нет»._

— Помогать миру снов? Электра, у меня голова кругом.

_«Поставь меня на землю. Пойдём. Я всё покажу»._

Ютака оглянулся на другой берег, где остался Кирюин. Странно, почему Кирюин не вышел его искать? Не может же быть, что…

— Время в том мире течёт иначе, верно? — спросил Ютака кошку, которая сладко потягивалась и разминала упругие мышцы.

_«Не бойся, второй котёнок даже не заметит нашего исчезновения. Для него пройдёт не больше минуты, если мы управимся здесь достаточно быстро»._

— Что, если мы здесь застрянем?

Кошка махнула хвостом и наградила Ютаку жёстким взглядом.

_«Ты задаёшь слишком много ненужных вопросов. Идём! Чем дольше мы здесь разговариваем, тем больше времени потратим на твою миссию»._

Она пошла в сторону леса, вздёрнув хвост путеводным маячком. Однако Ютака не двинулся с места.

— Я могу вернуться сейчас? — спросил он вздёрнутый хвост. — Знаешь, Электра, мне как-то хватило уже сверхъестественной ерунды в моей жизни. Я хочу просто отметить мой день рождения с Киришо. В тишине и спокойствии. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я что-то сделал, я сделаю это в другой день. Не сегодня.

Кошка остановилась, но не обернулась. Ответила она только после долгой паузы, когда тишина этого странного места уже начала тревожить Ютаку.

_«Ты можешь идти только за мной. Я раскрываю для тебя проход между мирами — кошачью тропу. И я вижу места, где тропа может пролечь. Мы, конечно, можем вернуться, но потом у тебя не найдётся времени для этой миссии. И Город будет продолжать мучить тебя»._

Ютака нахмурился.

— Город?.. Электра, что…

_«Иди за мной, котёнок. Тебе давно пора встретиться со своими страхами лицом к лицу»._

Электра потрусила дальше. Ютаке ничего не оставалось, кроме как двинуться следом. Перед этим он ещё раз обернулся на другой берег, на котором остался ждать Кирюин. Сердце на мгновение сжалось. Электра пообещала, что для Кирюина пройдёт всего минута, но кто знает — вдруг они не смогут вернуться?

Конечно, Ютака любил Электру — белый тёплый клубочек, который всегда так уютно мурлыкал у него на коленях или под грудью. Умная кошка Электра, повзрослев, принялась заботиться о нём, будто о собственном котёнке, не понимая, что он — человек. Она поддерживала Ютаку, когда его и Кирюина поразил кризис в отношениях, и только благодаря её ласке Ютака не провалился в пучины своей депрессии, неусыпно ждущей, когда он потеряет бдительность и останется в одиночестве. Кошка была ему так же дорога, как и Кирюин.

Однако сейчас: мог ли он доверять Электре, которая вела его по узкой тропе, петляющей между молчаливо возвышающихся сосен, в пугающе тёмную чащу незнакомого леса по другую сторону некой кошачьей тропы?

Может, это его способность, которую Ютака так жаждал? Проходить за кошкой в другое измерение, будто призрак сквозь стену. А кошка — это вроде фамильяра у волшебника? Если так, то почему же тогда Ютака совсем не рад своей необычной способности, которая уж куда интереснее синестезии Кирюина и эмпатии Джуна?

Ещё и странный Город, о котором упомянула Электра… Что это за место? Каким образом он, Ютака, мог быть связан с ним? Почему Электра сказала, что Город «мучает его»?

Столько вопросов… А кошка не дала больше ни одного ответа, сколько бы Ютака ни пытался привлечь её внимание. Всё бежала впереди, держа хвост высоко-высоко, и даже не оборачивалась, чтобы убедиться, что Ютака следует за ней. Она была полностью уверена, что «котёнок» побоится остаться один. Ютака же просто не хотел оставлять свою своенравную, но ласковую любимицу одну в этом странном месте, будь это мир снов или ещё какое-то измерение. Он ведь хозяин, а потому несёт за кошку полную ответственность.

Окружавший их лес напоминал декорации, таким мёртвым и пустым ощущался. Звук шагов испарялся в этой плотной тишине, даже не успев родиться под ногами. Тропинка петляла между деревьями, и конца ей не было видно: впереди не брезжил даже намёк на окончание пути.

Лишь одно постепенно менялось — небо. Его пронзительная синева с каждым шагом медленно выцветала, пока не стала вдруг гнетуще-серыми тучами, которые накрыли лес подобно перевёрнутой дном вверх глиняной чаше. Тяжёлое серое небо теперь лежало на верхушках сосен, которые едва удерживали всю эту массу от падения на безмолвную землю.

_«Ты боишься?»_

Мягкий голос Электры прозвучал так внезапно, что Ютака невольно вздрогнул. В этом мире тишины любой звук был пугающе громким. Кошка остановилась посреди тропинки и теперь сидела, обвернув хвостом лапы.

Ютака опустился перед ней на корточки и погладил ушастую голову и бархатную спинку. Тепло живого существа успокоило.

— Это не первый раз, когда я сталкиваюсь со сверхъестественным, — сказал он. Слова, как и любые другие звуки, растворялись в воздухе, но кошка была так близко, что могла всё услышать. — Это пугает меня. Я просто хочу жить, как все. Ну, может быть, ещё хочу иметь какую-то способность, которая помогла бы мне увидеть этот мир под другим углом. Но кошачья тропа… Это чересчур.

Электра лизнула его пальцы. Прикосновение горячего шершавого языка утешало и напоминало, что в этом неестественно тихом лесу есть, помимо Ютаки, ещё одно существо, способное делиться теплом и порождать звуки.

_«Хочешь знать, как я поняла, что ты способен использовать кошачью тропу? Я встретила тебя в этом Городе однажды»._

Ютака покачал головой.

— Я не знаю, что такое Город.

_«О, мой дорогой. Конечно, ты прекрасно знаешь, что это. Однажды я встретила тебя на его улицах и поразилась, насколько они пустынны и холодны. Никогда прежде я ещё не встречала столь запущенного Города. Я попыталась тогда привлечь твоё внимание и провести по верному пути, но ты был столь безнадёжно напуган своим одиночеством, что только прошёл мимо»._

Ютака вздохнул.

— Я не запоминаю своих снов. И не помню, чтобы однажды встречал тебя. Может быть и было такое, но… Прости, Электра.

Кошка замурлыкала и потёрлась головой и его ладонь.

_«Ты узнаешь это место, когда мы придём. Мой бедный котёнок, ты так заплутал на этих улицах»._

Они вновь двинулись вперёд. Глухая тишина леса давила со всех сторон. Ютаке казалось, что вместе со звуками начал исчезать воздух. Дышать становилось всё труднее. Лёгкие резало от недостатка кислорода. Даже кошка замедлила шаг и брела, волоча по пыльной тропе белый хвост и шатаясь из стороны в сторону.

Вдруг лес закончился. Попросту оборвался, не намекнув об этом даже прогалиной. Была — давящая мрачная темнота. Через шаг — Ютака и Электра уже стояли на краю обрыва, над которым сырой внутренностью чаши выгнулось серое небо. А под ним…

_«Мы пришли в Город»._

Ютака вытаращился на свой оживший кошмар. Внизу, до самого горизонта, простирались ровные квадраты серых улиц, среди которых выжженными кругами пустоты лежали площади с разрушенными фонтанами без воды. Одноэтажные домики из серого песчаника тупо пялились окнами и зияющими дверными проёмами друг на друга. То и дело налетал ветер, поднимавший клубы серой пыли, которые заволакивали то одну улицу, то другую, и всегда в разных местах, что не поддавалось абсолютно никакой логике. Этот единственный звук — тоскливый и гнусавый вой ветра — после немого леса звучал подобно рёву урагана.

— Город… Так вот, что ты имела в виду?.. — выдавил Ютака, борясь с желанием отступить обратно в лес. Там страшно, но на пустых улицах этого проклятого места куда страшнее. Ведь здесь, в этом так называемом Городе, нет ни души, кроме него.

Электра потёрлась о его ноги.

_«Тебя пугает это место?»_

Ютака затряс головой в знак согласия.

— Я не знаю, откуда оно взялось в моих снах. Я просто попадаю сюда иногда и брожу по улицам, не понимая, куда идти и что делать. Я здесь совсем один. Редко… Очень редко появляется Нечто, но я никогда его не вижу, только чувствую, что оно где-то неподалёку.

Кошка тихо заурчала и встала на задние лапы, напрашиваясь на руки. Когда Ютака поднял её, она принялась нежно вылизывать его шею.

_«Этот Город нуждается в помощи. Осколок твоей души застрял здесь, сбившись однажды с пути. Он призывает тебя вновь и вновь, надеясь, что ты отыщешь сердце Города и пробудишь его, но ты из раза в раз продолжаешь бродить, как слепой котёнок, а улицы уводят всё дальше от искомого. В этом нет твоей вины — Город просто появляется однажды, рождаясь из тревоги и страхов, и осколки души, скованные ужасом, могут годами бродить по его лабиринтам, пока однажды случайно не натыкаются на сердце и не овладевают Городом»._

Нежное мурлыканье и материнская ласка Электры немного усмирили ужас Ютаки перед серым кошмаром. Он прерывисто выдохнул и обнял любимицу крепче.

— Я попал сюда только потому, что могу использовать кошачью тропу?

_«Скорее, только благодаря тому, что ты можешь использовать кошачью тропу, у тебя есть шанс избавиться от кошмаров, которые только высасывают твои силы вместо того, чтобы дать тебе отдохнуть»._

Ютака понимал, о чём говорила Электра. Сны с этим странным Городом были самыми тяжёлыми. Он проваливался в сон, а после не мог проснуться самостоятельно. Серые улицы не отпускали его. Даже когда в реальности надрывно верещали два будильника, Ютака едва-едва выворачивался из этой липкой дремоты, чувствуя себя ещё более разбитым, чем перед тем, как ложился спать. Однажды, когда у него сломался будильник, Ютака проспал сутки напролёт. Он чувствовал, как его тело ломит от долгого лежания, но просто физически не мог открыть глаза — на веки будто навесили пудовые гири. Ему тогда повезло — Кирюин вернулся из командировки и долго-долго трезвонил в дверь, потому что где-то потерял ключи. Только благодаря пронзительному звонку Ютака смог вырваться с удушающе серых и пыльных улиц.

Кошка потёрлась головой о его подбородок.

_«Мы должны идти. Чем быстрее справимся, тем скорее ты вернёшься к другому котёнку»._

Идеальные квадраты улиц с безразличием томились под глиняной чашей неба. Ютака вздохнул и прижал Электру к себе крепко, но осторожно, чтобы не причинить любимице неудобства.

— Пожалуйста, только не оставляй меня тут одного.


	3. ГОРОД: Осколок души

Тоскливо ровные улицы покрывал плотный слой пыли, в котором маленькие лапы Электры оставляли чёткие следы. Время от времени налетал ветер, вздымал пыль клубами и сметал эти аккуратные цепочки следов. Казалось, ветер тщательно следил, чтобы ничто не нарушало тягостную неизменность странного Города по другую сторону реального мира.

Ютака тащился следом за кошкой. Всё его тело было напряжено в ожидании чего-то ужасного. Неестественно глухая тишина, вымершие улицы, брошенные дома — всё вокруг будто замерло в оцепенении и страхе перед пугающим Нечто, которое иногда хрипло дышало Ютаке в затылок во снах.

Нечто точно было здесь — Ютака нутром ощущал его присутствие. Может, в этом и выражалась его связь с Городом, о которой говорила Электра, но легче от этого не становилось. Ютака не знал, как выглядит Нечто, и не знал, что оно хочет. Хватало липкого ужаса, которое оно распространяло на многие километры вокруг себя, чтобы понять: ничего хорошего от ЭТОГО ожидать не стоит.

Кошка остановилась на развилке и понюхала воздух, после чего уверенно повернула налево, на точь-в-точь такую же улицу, как и все остальные. Сколько бы Ютака не спрашивал, куда они идут, Электра не отвечала, только оборачивалась на него и одаривала утешающим взглядом. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как продолжать путь на дрожащих и негнущихся ногах.

Они шли так бесконечно долго, что Ютака даже сбился считать количество поворотов. День ли, ночь ли — ничего не менялось, небо по-прежнему было затянуто тучами, света было ровно столько, чтобы чётко видеть всё вокруг, но недостаточно, чтобы разглядеть бугристые стены домов.

Наконец, кошка замедлила шаг и начала гораздо беспокойнее принюхиваться, нервно размахивая хвостом. Она останавливалась у каждого дома и заглядывала в чернильную темноту. Длинные ряды абсолютно одинаковых домов бесконечно протянулись вперёд и назад, но один из них чем-то отличался от других, и именно его искала осторожная Электра.

_«Нашла»._

Нежный голос замурлыкал у Ютаки в голове. Кошка села на пороге дома и нервно принялась умывать запылившуюся мордочку, приводить в порядок шубку.

— Что там? — Ютака не решился заглядывать внутрь. Темнота и неизвестность пугали его так же, как и Нечто, которое ошивалось где-то совсем неподалёку — аура липкого ужаса стала гораздо сильнее, чем в начале пути.

_«То, что пробудит этот Город»._

Кошка тщательно мочила белую лапу и тёрла себя за ушами. Если уж идти чёрт знает куда, то хотя бы чистой.

Ютака сел рядом на землю, опершись спиной о шершавую каменную стену. Ветер в очередной раз взметнул пыль. Пришлось зажмуриться на пару минут и подождать, когда пыль осядет обратно на дорогу. Цепочка кошачьих и человеческих следов исчезла. Теперь при всём желании было невозможно выбраться из этого лабиринта безликих улиц. Ютаку это тревожило. Электру, видимо, не очень.

— Пожалуйста, расскажи, что это за место и куда мы всё-таки идём? — у него дрогнул голос. Может, он и не боялся сверхъестественной дряни, но нервы всё же были не железные. Ютаке всего лишь хотелось знать, во что же он так потрясающе вляпался в свой день рождения.

Электра продолжала вылизываться, но это не мешало ей говорить у Ютаки в голове мягким мурлычущим голосом.

_«Это место рождено из твоих эмоций, чувств и страхов. Город — это отражение твоего подсознания, в котором ты бесконечно одинок и напуган, а всё, что заставляет тебя переживать, спрятано очень глубоко.  
_

_Я живу с тобой и вторым котёнком уже пять лет. Я давно заметила, как тщательно ты скрываешь от него свои тревоги и волнения. Думаешь, что никому, кроме тебя, они неинтересны. Ты копишь их в себе, бессознательно прячешь в недрах этого Города и боишься, что однажды это всё вырвется наружу.  
_

_Но ты, мой дорогой, не можешь всегда молчать о том, что тебе больно. Рано или поздно подземные кладовые Города переполнятся и вырвутся, сломав твой разум»._

Ютака обхватил себя за плечи. Вдруг стало нестерпимо холодно.

В чём-то Электра была права — он действительно тщательно скрывал свои эмоции и чувства, потому что — он старался быть честным с собой — всегда было что-то гораздо важнее его собственной боли и кто-то — в разы слабее его самого.

Например, Кирюин. Разве можно считать, что он достоин поддержки меньше Ютаки? Именно тот Кирюин Шо, который отдавал всего себя в творчество и жизнь их группы, пока единственной проблемой Ютаки был идиотский страх сцены раз в год на спектаклях? И вообще, неужели страхи Ютаки могли идти хоть в какое-то сравнение со страхами Кирюина, слишком хрупкого и беззащитного в кровожадном мире шоу-бизнеса?

Или родители. Ему правда стоит грузить их, далёких от сцены и творчества, своими эмоциями, в то время как их эмоции, рождённые из беспокойства по человеческим причинам, могут быть куда важнее?

Ютака привык прятать всё внутри. Привык улыбаться, сдерживая яростное рычание. Его никто не учил этому. Он просто однажды сам научил себя трём правилам, которые стали для него принципом жизни:

1\. Не жалуйся. Кому-то может быть хуже, чем тебе.  
2\. Люди не должны быть твоей эмоциональной помойкой.  
3\. Твои проблемы — только твои. Никто не обязан их решать.

Эти правила, судя по словам Электры, породили Город, его геометрически ровные улицы, круглые площади и пустые дома. Такие же пустые, как подсознание, тщательно очищенное ото всех ненужных эмоций.

_«Ты помнишь, когда Город пришёл к тебе?»_

Электра внимательно смотрела на Ютаку, оставив в покое ещё пыльную белую шерсть. Ютака попытался вспомнить.

— Кажется, после того, как мы с Киришо впервые начали встречаться, но оказалось, что он меня обманул.

Вспоминать об этом было всё ещё тяжело, хоть и прошло много лет. Гонимый жгучей влюблённостью, Ютака сорвался и признался Кирюину в своих чувствах. Рассчитывал на отказ, но Кирюин принял эту несуразную влюблённость. Однако потом, через пару месяцев, Кирюин сознался, что сделал это из страха, что иначе Ютака бросит группу, которая тогда едва держалась на его таланте импровизатора и готовности творить любую ерунду ради гонорара.

Раненая любовь была первой эмоцией, которую пришлось запереть, чтобы иметь возможность продолжать работать на благо группы. Потом была злоба на свою бесталанность, горечь из-за неудач, страх насмешек зрителей, обида на освистывание и многое другое — Ютака тщательно заталкивал все переживания глубоко-глубоко, вообразив подземные кладовые, в которые он складывал распиханные по коробкам эмоции, чувства и страхи.

В то время негатива было чересчур много, а кладовые оказались не способны вместить все коробки. Однажды Ютака, устав после работы, выронил из дрожащих рук чашку. После этого его захлестнула первая и самая сильная в жизни истерика от бессилия и гнева на самого себя.

Когда истерика схлынула, он провалился в короткий сон-обморок и увидел будто выжженный ядерным взрывом город. Все дома уцелели, но вот жителей, видимо, испарило ударной волной. Он стоял на абсолютно ровной улице, которой не было ни конца ни края, и смотрел в свинцово-серое небо, с которого сыпалась пыль, похожая на пепел.

Электра забралась ему на колени и принялась гулко мурлыкать, словно пытаясь отвлечь от неприятных воспоминаний. Ютака обнял её.

_«У тебя была депрессия, верно?»_

— Да, это так. Но как ты?..

_«Я с тобой пять лет, не забывай. Я чую этот гнилой запах депрессии, который охватывает тебя каждую осень. Это время, когда кладовые Города пытаются хоть немного освободиться от того, что ты всё ещё там прячешь»._

Ютака ткнулся губами кошке между ушей. Мурлыканье не затихло, стало даже громче. От этой вибрации, которое рождало хрупкое кошачье тело, страх отступал под натиском постепенно окутывающего спокойствия.

— Что мне надо сделать здесь?

_«Встретиться со всеми своими страхами лицом к лицу. Примириться с ними. И ещё…»_

Снова налетел ветер. В этот раз, помимо плотных клубов пепельной пыли, он принёс едкий запах и ощущение пронизывающего ужаса.

У Ютаки пересохло в горле. Он встал, прижимая кошку к груди, и принялся озираться. Это знакомое чувство ещё никогда не было таким сильным. Электра перестала мурлыкать и прижала уши к голове.

В абсолютной тишине послышались чьи-то шаркающие шаги. Совсем недалеко. Буквально в паре кварталов от места, где прирос к полу парализованный страхом Ютака.

_«Это твоя вторая проблема, мой дорогой»._

Голос Электры был тихим и печальным. Она мотала хвостом и неотрывно смотрела вдаль, ожидая Нечто, которое вот-вот должно было появиться из-за поворота. Ютака вжался в стену.

— Моя проблема? Что это вообще такое?

Шарканье приближалось. Нечто упрямо пёрло по улицам к незваным гостям, потревожившим покой Города. Шарк-шарк. По пыльным дорогам, вдоль слепых и немых домов, под выгнутым небом из сырой глины и тяжёлых туч. Шарк-шарк.

_Шарк.  
_

_Шарк._

Из-за угла показался сгорбленный силуэт. Его длинные, похожие на плети, руки почти касались пальцами земли, а ноги были прямыми и тощими, как лыжные палки. Лохматая голова безвольно моталась на тонкой шее. Все позвонки торчали гребнем, как у какой-нибудь ящерицы. Силуэт был совершенно чёрным, будто вырезанный из куска чёрного картона, со странными красными вставками справа наверху и слева внизу. Ещё этот силуэт был…

Половинным?..

Ютака съехал по стене вниз. Он считал, что готов столкнуться с любой странностью, но расшатанные кошмарами нервы решили иначе. Ноги подкосились от того ужаса, который Нечто распространяло вокруг себя, как сгнивший кусок мяса — удушающую вонь.

Нечто было похоже на человека, у которого плавно отрезали правую половину сверху и левую — снизу. Лишь тонкая полоса мяса сдерживала обе половины вместе. Там, где проходил разрез, виднелось красное нутро. Ютака видел, как билось опутанное венами и артериями сердце.

Нечто повернуло к нему уцелевшую половину головы и широко улыбнулось куском рта. Улыбка растянулась до самого виска. Ютака захлебнулся собственным воплем и бросился под защиту дома, к которому его привела Электра.

У Нечто было его лицо. Вернее, половина лица. Да даже если бы оно было целым, менее странным и жутким оно бы не стало!

Ютака втиснулся в дальний угол между рассохшимся от старости шкафом и древней чугунной печью с остатками углей и пепла. Кошка всё ещё лежала у него на груди, вцепившись коготками в одежду. Его колотило от страха.

— Что это, Электра?! — Ютака прильнул ртом к самому кошачьему уху. — Почему оно… Оно выглядит ТАК?!

Кошка снова начала мурлыкать, но вновь раздавшееся шарканье прервало столь утешающие вибрации.

_«Я уже говорила, что осколок твоей души заблудился здесь однажды. Это Нечто ни что иное, как ты сам. Вернее, то, во что превратил тебя свихнувшийся от тоски Город»._

Силуэт вырос в дверном проёме и протянул внутрь единственную руку. Что-то зашипело. Носа Ютаки коснулся мерзкий запах палёной щетины. Нечто исторгло из обрывка рта глухое бульканье и шаркнуло назад, но никуда не ушло.

— Оно не может пройти сюда?.. — Ютака с сомнением смотрел на кривую чёрную фигуру в проходе. — Но почему?..

_«Потому что этот дом — особенное место. Встань. Не бойся, он тебя не тронет. Встань и прикоснись к барельефу вот на той стене»._

Преодолев сковывающий страх, Ютака заставил себя встать. Нечто внимательно следило за ним чёрным глазом и не двигалось с места. Кошка снова нежно и утешающе замурлыкала, чтобы придать своему перепуганному котёнку немного сил.

Барельеф был плохо различим в кромешной темноте, развеять которую хоть немного не смог даже свет с улицы. Ютака добрался до него наощупь и, нашарив в окружении каменных узоров выемку под ладонь, прикоснулся к ней.

Комнату вдруг окутал скудный свет — вспыхнули три огарка свечей в покорёженной люстре. Наконец-то можно было осмотреться, хотя смотреть в общем-то было не на что. У стены стоял покосившийся шкаф, рядом — чёрная чугунная печь с кастрюлей, в которой пышно цвела плесень. В центре валялся перевёрнутый котацу. И всё. Больше ничего особенного.

За исключением барельефа. Ютака сделал шаг назад, чтобы рассмотреть каменный рисунок. Выемку для ладони окружал растительный узор, поднимающийся к изображению лица и окружающий его витиеватой рамкой. Лицо принадлежало юноше, чем-то отдалённо напоминающему самого Ютаку. Глаза у барельефа были сомкнуты, а губы сжаты в тонкую полоску, будто в момент запечатления образа юношу что-то мучило.

_«Это был дом, в подвалах которого ты впервые спрятал свои эмоции. После первого срыва вокруг поднялся Город, а на его улицах потерялся твой осколок души. Этот осколок знал, что у него есть место, куда ему нужно идти, но улицы были такими запутанными, что он плутал всё больше и больше, пока не ушёл слишком далеко»._

Ютака провёл пальцами по растительному узору.

— Но почему ОНО тогда не может войти сюда? — он обернулся на жуткий силуэт, всё ещё неподвижно стоявший в проходе. — И почему ОНО хотело меня убить?

_«Не убить, а вернуться, стать единым целым с твоей душой, найти наконец покой. Но не торопись, сейчас ещё не время объединяться, это только начало путешествия. А войти осколок не может, потому что ты здесь. Только один из вас может находиться в этом доме. Хорошо, что тебе пришла мысль спрятаться здесь»._

— Что мне теперь делать?

Ответ он получил раньше, чем успел закончить фразу. Пальцы наткнулись на завиток, плавно окружавший изображение каменного тюльпана, и сдвинули его на пару сантиметров вниз. Сомкнутые глаза юноши-барельефа медленно открылись и вспыхнули красным.

Ютака отшатнулся, всё ещё держа на руках Электру. Часть стены с гулким скрежетом поехала в сторону, открывая узкий проход к лестнице, которая круто уходила глубоко вниз.

Кошка вывернулась из его рук и мягко приземлилась на пол, после чего спокойно подошла к лестнице и сладко потянулась.

_«Молодец. Теперь — пойдём. Всё, что ты видел до этого, ещё не самое страшное. Но тебе нужно увидеть то, что дальше, чтобы Город больше не мучил тебя»._

Ютака обернулся на Нечто, которое не мигая таращилось на него и всё так же улыбалось своей односторонней улыбкой до виска.

— Что будет с ЭТИМ?

_«Ничего. Осколок будет ждать твоего возвращения. Он не пойдёт за нами. Дом не пропустит»._

Электра сидела на первой ступеньке и терпеливо ждала, когда Ютака последует за ней. Она на удивление хорошо знала это место. Даже интересно, почему?..

Вздохнув, Ютака подошёл к проходу и шагнул в новую темноту, навстречу новой неизвестности. Худшее, что с ним произойдёт после всего, это очередные выворачивающие душу наизнанку кошмары. Но всегда есть шанс, что он просто сдохнет и избавится, наконец, от всего, что треплет ему нервы.

Во втором исходе всё хорошо, кроме одного.

Его смерть, вероятно, расстроит всех, кого он так любит и кто любит его. Расстраивать кого бы то ни было Ютака не хотел. Значит ему нужно очень постараться хотя бы просто выжить там, внизу лестницы, что бы его не ожидало.


	4. ПОДЗЕМЕЛЬЕ: Страхи

Ста­рая лес­тни­ца спи­ралью спус­ка­лась вниз. Она бы­ла та­кой уз­кой, что да­же нек­рупный Юта­ка то и де­ло за­девал ка­мен­ные сте­ны пле­чами. Вни­зу, у са­мых сту­пеней, го­рели крас­ным ма­лень­кие око­шеч­ки — све­та хва­тало ров­но нас­толь­ко, что­бы не ос­ту­пить­ся. Где-то вы­соко вид­нелся тус­кло-бе­лый пря­мо­уголь­ник тай­но­го про­хода из ста­рого до­ма.

Каж­дый шаг всё боль­ше уда­лял Юта­ку от ре­аль­но­го ми­ра. Ес­ли це­лую веч­ность на­зад он ещё был уве­рен, что вер­нуть­ся не сос­та­вит тру­да, то те­перь уве­рен­ность в этом мед­ленно та­яла. Они с Элек­трой всё спус­ка­лись и спус­ка­лись, а лес­тни­ца и не ду­мала за­кан­чи­вать­ся. Ца­рив­шая здесь ти­шина да­вила со всех сто­рон и про­буж­да­ла все са­мые по­та­ён­ные стра­хи пе­ред не­из­вес­тным и не­ре­аль­ным.

_«Зна­ешь… Я удив­ле­на»._

Элек­тра, как обыч­но, за­гово­рила вне­зап­но, да­же не прек­ра­щая спуск. Её бе­лый хвост по­качи­вал­ся на пять сту­пеней ни­же Юта­ки.

— То­му, что мы сю­да дош­ли?

_«Нет. То­му, что ты не зак­ри­чал, уви­дев ос­ко­лок. Ты был так на­пуган, но всё рав­но не смог зак­ри­чать, хо­тя ужас раз­ры­вал те­бя»._

Юта­ка по­ёжил­ся. Его всё ещё пот­ря­хива­ло из-за встре­чи с по­ловин­ным со­бой, ко­торый жут­ко улы­бал­ся кус­ком рта и тя­нул к не­му то­щую ру­ку-плеть. Раз­ве он дей­стви­тель­но не кри­чал? Но в ушах всё ещё сто­ял собс­твен­ный ко­рот­кий вопль.

Он по­пытал­ся объ­яс­нить Элек­тре, что она ошиб­лась. Кош­ка обор­ва­ла его дро­жащую речь пос­ле пер­вых же слов.

_«Ты так при­вык сдер­жи­вать свои эмо­ции и стра­хи, что те­перь вос­при­нима­ешь все внут­ренние пе­режи­вания, как буд­то они име­ли мес­то быть в ре­аль­нос­ти. Ты кри­чал, прав­да. Но внут­ри се­бя. Я не ус­лы­шала ни зву­ка, кро­ме то­го, что ты скрип­нул зу­бами»._

— Раз­ве это пло­хо? Я прос­то умею сдер­жи­вать­ся, — Юта­ка в оче­ред­ной раз за­дел пле­чом сте­ну и по­мор­щился — на­до­ело уже. — Крик бы всё рав­но не по­мог.

Кош­ка про­мол­ча­ла в от­вет. Сно­ва нас­ту­пила ти­шина, раз­бавлен­ная ти­хими зву­ками ша­гов и ед­ва слыш­ным цо­кань­ем ко­гот­ков. Тус­клый пря­мо­уголь­ник про­хода те­перь на­поми­нал оди­нокую звез­ду вы­соко в не­бе. Где-то там, да­леко за этой дверью, ос­тался лес­ной ру­чей, раз­де­ля­ющий ре­аль­ный мир и Го­род. На бе­регу это­го ручья тер­пе­ливо ждал Ки­рю­ин, зас­тывший во вре­мени и да­же не пред­став­ля­ющий, что Юта­ке при­ходит­ся пе­режи­вать.

С дру­гой сто­роны: и хо­рошо, что Ки­рю­ин не зна­ет. Не на­до ему пе­режи­вать лиш­ний раз. Это с Юта­кой всё по­нят­но — нер­вы рас­ша­таны нас­толь­ко, что те­рять уже не­чего. Все эти кош­ма­ры, бес­сонни­цы, осен­ние ре­циди­вы деп­рессии — всё это не мо­жет стать ху­же, не­жели есть сей­час. У Ки­рю­ина сво­их за­бот по­лон рот, ку­да ещё раз­би­рать­ся с тем, с чем сам Юта­ка не смог ра­зоб­рать­ся в своё вре­мя.

Вни­зу заб­резжил тус­клый свет. Лес­тни­ца вдруг ста­ла ши­ре, а сту­пени — не та­кими кру­тыми, как рань­ше. Но­вый про­ход приб­ли­жал­ся с каж­дым ша­гом. Ин­ту­иция Юта­ки ра­ци­ональ­но за­мети­ла, что за про­ходом его не ждёт ни­чего хо­роше­го. В гор­ле пе­ресох­ло нас­толь­ко, что скуд­ная слю­на не мог­ла смо­чить его. Ру­ка са­ма со­бой по­тяну­лась к се­реб­ря­ной под­веске на шее — бес­по­лез­ной в об­щем-то шту­ке — и сжа­ла её в ку­лак. По при­выч­ке: нес­коль­ко лет на­зад Юта­ка но­сил в ка­чес­тве ук­ра­шения ма­лень­кий об­раз, и каж­дый раз, ког­да нер­вни­чал, об­хва­тывал его ла­донью. Это по­мога­ло ус­по­ко­ить­ся, хо­тя сам по се­бе Юта­ка не осо­бо ве­рил в хрис­ти­ан­ско­го бо­га. Об­раз он уже дав­но спря­тал в шка­тул­ку — на­до­ел, а при­выч­ка, вот, ос­та­лась.

На­конец, сту­пени за­кон­чи­лись и вы­вели Юта­ку и Элек­тру на плос­кую пло­щад­ку, мо­щёную раз­би­той плит­кой. Пе­ред ни­ми бы­ла вы­сокая ста­рая дверь, над ко­торой сла­бо све­тилась таб­личка: «Пя­тый круг». Кош­ка при­пала к по­лу всем те­лом и, ут­робно за­ур­чав, за­маха­ла хвос­том.

— Что это зна­чит? — спро­сил Юта­ка. «Круг» на­пом­нил ему «Бо­жес­твен­ную ко­медию», ко­торую он про­читал од­нажды на спор с Джу­ном. — Это… ад?

Элек­тра пе­рес­та­ла ур­чать и пос­мотре­ла на не­го. Её хвост всё ещё ши­роко мо­тал­ся ту­да-сю­да.

_«Ад? По­жалуй, мож­но ска­зать и так. Под­созна­ние лю­бого че­лове­ка — это та ещё пре­ис­подняя, по­тому что толь­ко здесь лю­ди стал­ки­ва­ют­ся со все­ми сво­ими стра­хами. Но будь спо­ко­ен, мой до­рогой, всё, что те­бе нуж­но — это прос­то ид­ти впе­рёд»._

Юта­ка опус­тился пе­ред ней на кор­точки и пог­ла­дил мяг­кую бе­лую шерсть. Элек­тра с го­тов­ностью под­ста­вила ма­лень­кую го­лову под его лас­ка­ющую ла­донь и неж­но за­мур­лы­кала. Тре­вога нем­но­го от­сту­пила, хоть и не ис­чезла сов­сем. Ос­та­лось гло­жущее нап­ря­жение, ко­торое толь­ко под­стё­гива­ла всё та же да­вящая со всех сто­рон, мёр­твая ти­шина.

Тя­жёлая дверь не­мо жда­ла. Она на­поми­нала вра­та в сок­ро­вищ­ни­цы — та­кие по­казы­вали в прик­лю­чен­ческих филь­мах. Вся её по­вер­хность бы­ла пок­ры­та вы­пук­лым рас­ти­тель­ным узо­ром из брон­зы. Сре­ди листь­ев и цве­тов за­та­ились ма­лень­кие змеи, не­от­ли­чимые на­ощупь от вь­ющих­ся вет­вей. У змей бы­ли ру­бино­вые ма­лень­кие глаз­ки — ску­пой свет плас­ти­ны над дверью от­ра­жал­ся в дра­гоцен­ных кам­нях, и по­тому ка­залось, что змеи вни­матель­но наб­лю­да­ют за че­лове­ком и кош­кой, ко­торые бес­печно си­дели у под­но­жия лес­тни­цы.

— Я хо­чу вер­нуть­ся, — ска­зал Юта­ка, по­чёсы­вая Элек­тру за ухом. — То, что скры­ва­ет­ся за этой дверью… Я не уве­рен, что хо­чу уз­нать это се­год­ня.

Кош­ка при­куси­ла его ру­ку и ко­рот­ко рык­ну­ла.

_«Не будь тру­сом, мой до­рогой. Дру­гого шан­са по­пасть сю­да боль­ше не бу­дет. Ко­шачьи тро­пы, зна­ешь ли, не та­кое час­тое яв­ле­ние»._

Юта­ка, хму­рясь, ос­то­рож­но ос­во­бодил ру­ку из ко­шачь­ей пас­ти.

— Что это во­об­ще та­кое: ко­шачья тро­па? Толь­ко ли про­ход меж­ду дву­мя ми­рами? — спро­сил он за­лизы­вая про­кушен­ную ко­жу. Элек­тра обер­ну­лась на дверь, по­том пос­мотре­ла на хо­зя­ина и дёр­ну­ла уша­ми.

_«Это осо­бая связь кош­ки, спо­соб­ной ви­деть тон­кую грань меж­ду ми­рами, и че­лове­ка, спо­соб­но­го ид­ти сле­дом за кош­кой по от­кры­тому про­ходу. Я по­няла, что ты мо­жешь ис­поль­зо­вать ко­шачью тро­пу, по­тому что са­ма смог­ла, ус­нув ря­дом с то­бой, по­пасть мыс­ля­ми в твой Го­род. Эмо­ци­ональ­но ты силь­но при­вязан ко мне, по­это­му мо­жешь ид­ти за мной. Ни од­на дру­гая кош­ка, кро­ме ме­ня, не смо­жет от­крыть те­бе ко­шачью тро­пу, да­же ес­ли са­ма прой­дёт меж­ду ми­рами. По­нима­ешь?»_

Юта­ка по­тёр вис­ки. Глу­хая ти­шина вок­руг, мяг­кий го­лос Элек­тры и её объ­яс­не­ния, взле­тев­шее от вол­не­ния дав­ле­ние — это всё выз­ва­ло ту­пую го­лов­ную боль, ко­торая мед­ленно на­чала да­вить на че­реп из­нутри.

Как же ему хо­телось сей­час прос­то прос­нуть­ся на зад­нем си­денье ав­то­моби­ля. Это всё — все­го лишь ре­алис­тичный кош­мар. Мож­но по­жало­вать­ся Ки­рю­ину на пло­хой сон, и Ки­рю­ин даст таб­летку, наль­ёт в де­ревян­ную пи­алу нем­но­го хо­лод­но­го яб­лочно­го со­ка, а по­том — об­ни­мет и бу­дет дер­жать до тех пор, по­ка не по­чувс­тву­ет, как гро­хочу­щее сер­дце­би­ение Юта­ки приш­ло в нор­му.

Кош­ка вста­ла на зад­ние ла­пы и лас­ко­во бод­ну­ла Юта­ку в под­бо­родок.

_«Пой­дём. Под­зе­мелья заж­да­лись»._

Мас­сивная дверь мед­ленно и с прон­зи­тель­ным скри­пом от­кры­лась, сто­ило толь­ко Юта­ке на­жать на го­ловы двух змей, свер­нувших­ся на ма­нер ру­чек. По дру­гую сто­рону две­ри ока­залось прос­торное по­меще­ние, пог­ру­жён­ное в по­лум­рак. Внут­ри ца­рил про­низы­ва­ющий хо­лод. С по­тол­ка рос­ли ка­кие-то стран­ные де­ревья, ли­шён­ные вет­вей и листь­ев. Це­лый лес этих пе­ревёр­ну­тых де­ревь­ев, нас­коль­ко Юта­ка мог раз­ли­чить, нап­ря­жён­но вгля­дыва­ясь в жид­кую тем­но­ту.

_«Толь­ко про­шу те­бя…»_

Юта­ка вдруг пос­коль­знул­ся на по­лу и ма­шиналь­но вски­нул ру­ку, что­бы схва­тить­ся за ствол рас­ту­щего вверх но­гами де­рева. Ствол был ле­дяной, глад­кий, на ощупь на­поми­нав­ший ко­жу. В то же мгно­вение всё по­меще­ние за­лил ос­ле­питель­но-бе­лый, свер­ка­ющий свет.

_«…ни­чего не тро­гай!»_

Пре­дуп­режде­ние Элек­тры уто­нуло в ду­шераз­ди­ра­ющем вое ты­сяч че­лове­чес­ких го­лосов. Всех их, этих не­види­мок, тер­за­ла чу­довищ­ная боль, от ко­торой нель­зя бы­ло скрыть­ся и из­ба­вить­ся. Что-то жгло не­види­мок из­нутри, разъ­еда­ло, и они вы­ли и мо­лили о по­мощи, а Юта­ка сжал­ся в клу­бок и пы­тал­ся, за­жав уши, спас­тись от это­го воя — но тщет­но. Ты­сячи лю­дей во­пили и ис­хо­дили на крик внут­ри его го­ловы. Де­ревья под по­тол­ком бес­но­вались, буд­то их ме­тало во все сто­роны ура­ган­ным вет­ром.

Нет, бо­же, нет! Это вов­се не де­ревья! Юта­ка, ед­ва ли не вы­вер­ну­тый на­из­нанку мно­гого­лосым воп­лем бо­ли, от­ре­шён­но за­цепил­ся взгля­дом за глад­кие ство­лы и в этот раз дей­стви­тель­но, по-нас­то­яще­му за­орал так, что гор­ло све­ло от ис­тошно­го кри­ка.

С по­тол­ка тор­ча­ли че­лове­чес­кие но­ги. Буд­то кто-то за­муро­вал мно­жес­тво лю­дей в пе­рек­ры­тия на­поло­вину, и ос­та­вил так. То, что Юта­ка при­нял за гну­щи­еся под вет­ром ство­лы, бы­ли но­ги, ма­хав­шие во все сто­роны — ка­залось, что на­мер­тво врос­шие в ка­мень лю­ди из­ви­ва­ют­ся всем те­лом там, по дру­гую сто­рону по­тол­ка, и пы­та­ют­ся ос­во­бодить­ся, ввин­тить­ся в ды­ру, про­валить­ся вниз и ос­во­бодить­ся. Мно­жес­тво ног. Це­лый лес этих бе­зум­но дры­га­ющих­ся, бе­лых, глад­ких ног, ку­да ни глянь, как ни пы­тай­ся най­ти вы­ход.

Ещё и этот не­чело­вечес­кий вопль! Да что он, Юта­ка, во­об­ще мо­жет сде­лать, что­бы это всё, на­конец-то прек­ра­тилось?!

Его лба кос­ну­лась ма­лень­кая мяг­кая ла­па. Вой пос­те­пен­но схлы­нул, от­сту­пил, слов­но кто-то ак­ку­рат­но прик­ру­тил звук ра­ди­оп­ри­ём­ни­ка. Бе­шеная пляс­ка ног под по­тол­ком то­же мед­ленно уня­лась. Те­перь всё бес­ко­неч­но ог­ромное по­меще­ние на­поми­нало план­та­цию ви­сель­ни­ков. Свер­ху, по дру­гую сто­рону по­тол­ка, нег­ромко, но бес­пре­рыв­но жуж­жа­ло чьё-то низ­кое бор­мо­тание.

Ды­шать бы­ло тя­жело. Сер­дце рва­лось вы­ломить­ся из гру­ди. Зу­бы час­то и гром­ко сту­чали. Аб­со­лют­но су­хими гла­зами Юта­ка та­ращил­ся на по­толок, на глад­кие бе­лые ступ­ни, на­висав­шие над его го­ловой.

— Ч-ч-что…

_«Ти­ше. По­дож­ди. Я сей­час всё за­беру»._

Груд­ная клет­ка нем­но­го прог­ну­лась под тя­жестью кош­ки. К жут­ко­му бор­мо­танию при­со­еди­нил­ся звук неж­но­го, мяг­ко­го мур­лы­канья. Спус­тя па­ру ми­нут кро­ме это­го мур­лы­канья, по­доб­но­го ду­нове­нию све­жего вет­ра в рас­ка­лён­ной пус­ты­не, не ос­та­лось боль­ше ни­каких зву­ков. Толь­ко лёг­кая виб­ра­ция плы­ла в хо­лод­ном воз­ду­хе и втя­гива­ла в свои вол­ны па­ры стра­ха и тре­воги, ути­шала нер­вную дрожь и па­ничес­кое сер­дце­би­ение, сме­тала рас­сы­пан­ные мыс­ли во­еди­но.

Юта­ка ощу­тил, как гла­за за­щипа­ло. Мяг­кая ла­па по­оче­рёд­но нак­ры­ла их.

_«Всё хо­рошо. Ты прос­то ис­пу­гал­ся. Это я ви­нова­та, не ус­пе­ла пре­дуп­ре­дить»._

— Что это за мес­то?.. — про­сипел Юта­ка. Гор­ло не­щад­но сад­ни­ло. За­то те­перь Элек­тра не смо­жет ска­зать, что он не кри­чал. Чёрт возь­ми, от­го­лос­ки этих пол­ных бо­ли воп­лей нес­час­тных лю­дей всё ещё сто­яли у не­го в го­лове, буд­то врос­ли в мозг.

Кош­ка по­топ­та­лась у не­го на гру­ди, ища по­зу по­удоб­нее. Мур­лы­канье не ути­хало ни на мгно­вение.

_«На­вер­ху на­ходят­ся ста­рые кла­довые, в ко­торых ты рань­ше пря­тал свои чувс­тва и стра­хи. Ког­да Го­род вы­рос, по­явил­ся ещё один уро­вень — этот, а пре­дыду­щий сплю­щило так, что ту­да и не по­пасть боль­ше. И всё, что там хра­нилось, на­чало гнить. Как на ос­татках еды в зак­ры­той по­суде рас­тёт пле­сень, так и здесь — твои стра­хи про­рос­ли и об­ре­ли фор­му. Ты за­дел их слу­чай­но — они ис­пу­гались это­го при­кос­но­вения, на­чали звать те­бя же на по­мощь и па­нико­вать. Ты прос­то не знал. Прос­ти, мой до­рогой, я дол­жна бы­ла пре­дуп­ре­дить те­бя рань­ше»._

Юта­ка рас­смат­ри­вал ступ­ни без­воль­но бол­тавших­ся над его го­ловой ног. В по­ле его зре­ния по­пада­ло двад­цать че­тыре па­ры. Двад­цать че­тыре его стра­ха и горь­ких чувс­тва из прош­ло­го. Ин­те­рес­но, где сре­ди всех этих по­лу-лю­дей его по­ломан­ная, пре­дан­ная лю­бовь к Ки­рю­ину? Дол­жна ведь быть. Имен­но она да­ла на­чало все­му это­му ужа­су.

Элек­тра мяг­ко спрыг­ну­ла на пол, её ос­трые ко­гот­ки ти­хо стук­ну­ли о глад­кий ка­мень. Юта­ка то­же под­нялся. Те­ло бо­лело, буд­то его толь­ко что пе­ремо­лоли в мя­соруб­ке и соб­ра­ли за­ново. Го­лова нем­но­го ны­ла. Боль­ше все­го дра­ло сор­ванное гор­ло.

Он об­вёл взгля­дом весь ог­ромный зал. Но­ги без дви­жения сви­сали с по­тол­ка, а ти­хое бор­мо­тание и не ду­мало смол­кать. Где-то здесь, сре­ди все­го это­го ле­са, за­теря­на его лю­бовь: ос­трая, жгу­чая, бо­лез­ненная и та­кая силь­ная, что его ны­неш­няя лю­бовь к Ки­рю­ину и впо­лови­ну не по­хожа на то, что бы­ло мно­го лет на­зад.

Кош­ка по­тёр­лась о его но­ги.

_«То, что ты ищешь, на­ходит­ся не здесь. Это са­мое на­чало. Мы бы не за­дер­жа­лись здесь так дол­го, ес­ли бы я не оп­ло­шала. Нам нуж­но ид­ти даль­ше»._

— Что же я ищу, Элек­тра? — Юта­ка не смот­рел на неё, но про­дол­жал раз­гля­дывать лес бе­лых ног. — От­ку­да ты во­об­ще так мно­го зна­ешь об этом мес­те и обо мне?..

Шё­пот по дру­гую сто­рону по­тол­ка на нес­коль­ко мгно­вений умолк. Этих мгно­вений хва­тило, что­бы ус­лы­шать, как вдруг ти­хо за­гуде­ли сте­ны. Слов­но бы кто-то да­леко-да­леко в этом стран­ном зда­нии уро­нил ужа­са­ющую тя­жесть.

Ког­да пол под но­гами и ла­пами пе­рес­тал виб­ри­ровать, кош­ка пот­ру­сила впе­рёд. Юта­ка ма­шиналь­но дви­нул­ся сле­дом.

_«Я мно­го раз при­ходи­ла сю­да, по­ка ты во сне бро­дил по ули­цам Го­рода в по­ис­ках это­го мес­та. Я дош­ла до са­мой тво­ей сок­ро­вищ­ни­цы, но там ока­залась бес­силь­на. В сок­ро­вищ­ни­це хра­нит­ся то, что спо­соб­но про­будить Го­род, ожи­вить его, ос­во­бодить все те чувс­тва и эмо­ции, ко­торых ты пле­нил, по­тому что не умел справ­лять­ся с ни­ми. Я ис­сле­дова­ла это мес­то вмес­то те­бя. По­жалуй­ста, до­верь­ся мне. Будь храб­рым. Те­бе нуж­но все­го лишь ид­ти впе­рёд»._

Сте­ны и пол сно­ва за­гуде­ли. Всё так же да­леко, но ощу­тимо. Нес­коль­ко пар ног под по­тол­ком под­жа­лись, нес­коль­ко — за­ело­зили. Шё­пот за по­тол­ком уси­лил­ся. Юта­ка чувс­тво­вал се­бя у­яз­ви­мым в этом мес­те, где его спи­на всё вре­мя ос­та­валась без­за­щит­ной, а ка­кая-ли­бо дрянь мог­ла прос­то вы­валить­ся из-за лю­бого уг­ла.

Сей­час он осо­бен­но ос­тро тос­ко­вал по Ки­рю­ину и его объ­ять­ям, в ко­торых все тре­воги и стра­хи быс­тро рас­тво­рялись и ка­зались аб­со­лют­но нез­на­читель­ны­ми. Чис­тая, ис­крен­няя лю­бовь Ки­рю­ина ук­ры­вала Юта­ку слов­но за­щит­ным ку­полом, под ко­торым ни­чего не страш­но. Что бы ни слу­чалось, ка­кая бы сверхъ­ес­тес­твен­ная дре­бедень не про­ис­хо­дила, Ки­рю­ин, хоть и тру­сил, всег­да креп­ко дер­жал Юта­ку за ру­ку и обе­щал: «Я ни­кому не дам те­бе нав­ре­дить».

Но сей­час он был один. С Элек­трой, прав­да, но кош­ка — пусть и та­кая за­меча­тель­ная — это лишь кош­ка. Юта­ка дей­стви­тель­но лю­бил Элек­тру, од­на­ко, ни од­на кош­ка не мог­ла бы дать ему столь­ко теп­ла и та­кое ощу­щение бе­зопас­ности, как Ки­рю­ин.

В кон­це за­ла с ле­сом ног об­на­ружи­лась раз­движ­ная сталь­ная дверь, как в ла­бора­тори­ях. Над ней го­рела ис­прав­ная таб­личка с над­писью: «Чет­вёртый круг». Ког­да Юта­ка по­дошёл бли­же, дверь бес­шумно отъ­еха­ла в сто­рону и про­пус­ти­ла че­лове­ка и кош­ку в ши­рокий длин­ный ко­ридор, ко­торый рас­хо­дил­ся до бес­ко­неч­ности в обе сто­роны. Ко­ридор ос­ве­щали тус­клые лам­пы, мно­гие из ко­торых не го­рели, а не­кото­рые — ис­те­рич­но ми­гали. Каж­дый шаг гул­ко под­ни­мал­ся к низ­ким по­тол­кам, от­ра­жал­ся от об­шарпан­ных, се­ро-жёл­тых стен и эхом раз­ле­тал­ся в сто­роны.

Стран­ный гул пов­то­рил­ся в тре­тий раз. Те­перь он был силь­нее и ощу­тимее, чем рань­ше. Юта­ка был го­тов пок­лясть­ся, что ус­лы­шал да­же не то звон, не то плач.

_«Мы стол­кнём­ся с ней ещё не ско­ро. Не бес­по­кой­ся. Нес­мотря на свой вид, это са­мое мир­ное соз­да­ние Го­рода»._

— Кто это бу­дет? — прох­ри­пел Юта­ка. Звук его го­лоса уда­рил­ся о сте­ны и рас­сы­пал­ся на зву­ки, слиш­ком сла­бые, что­бы эхо мог­ло их пов­то­рить.

Кош­ка в за­дум­чи­вос­ти мол­ча­ла нес­коль­ко дол­гих се­кунд. По­том мах­ну­ла бе­лым хвос­том.

_«Твоя лю­бовь, мой до­рогой. Или, ско­рее… Твоя при­вязан­ность»._

В этот раз Юта­ка от­чётли­во ус­лы­шал, как да­леко в нед­рах ко­ридо­ра ти­хо пла­чет ре­бёнок, и по­чувс­тво­вал, что пол под но­гами сно­ва зад­ро­жал.

Его при­вязан­ность? Раз­ве мож­но бы­ло спря­тать это чувс­тво?..


	5. КОРИДОР: Привязанность

В сте­не по пра­вой сто­роне об­на­ружил­ся про­лом — не­из­вес­тное су­щес­тво про­било сте­ну меж­ду за­лом с но­гами из по­тол­ка и мрач­ным ко­ридо­ром. Су­дя по раз­ме­ру ды­ры, су­щес­тво бы­ло не­боль­шим, при­мер­но впо­лови­ну ни­же Юта­ки, но весь­ма тя­жёлым — в сто­рону от про­лома ве­ла до­рож­ка круг­лых сле­дов, глу­боко вдав­ленных в раз­би­тый ка­мен­ный пол. Рас­сто­яние меж­ду сле­дами бы­ло не­рав­но­мер­ным — из-за тя­жес­ти су­щес­тво ша­тало из сто­роны в сто­рону, слов­но неч­то об­рекло его стра­дать от ужа­са­юще­го гру­за.

Юта­ка вско­ре со­об­ра­зил, что гул­кие уда­ры, ко­торые он слы­шал, бы­ли ни­чем иным, как ша­гами это­го су­щес­тва. Оно дви­галось да­леко впе­реди них, но каж­дый его шаг зас­тавлял сте­ны и пол ко­ридо­ра сод­ро­гать­ся. По сло­вам Элек­тры, су­щес­тво из­ме­нило нап­равле­ние дви­жения и нап­равля­лось им навс­тре­чу.

— Ты ведь ска­зала, что оно не опас­ное, — за­метил Юта­ка, ос­мотрев про­лом. По дру­гую сто­рону он уви­дел не­под­вижно тор­чавшие с по­тол­ка но­ги и не­воль­но по­ёжил­ся, вспом­нив, что слу­чилось, ког­да он к ним при­кос­нулся. Жут­кий вопль на нес­коль­ко мгно­вений приз­рачно вспых­нул в его ра­зуме.

Кош­ка ла­пой ка­тала пе­ред со­бой ма­лень­кий ка­мушек. Её хвост раз­ме­рен­но мо­тал­ся из сто­роны в сто­рону, вы­давая бес­по­кой­ство.

_«Твоя при­вязан­ность в са­мом де­ле не пред­став­ля­ет ни­какой опас­ности. Всё, что те­бе бу­дет нуж­но — заб­рать у неё ключ от сок­ро­вищ­ни­цы»._

Юта­ка ото­шёл от про­лома. Из­нутри тя­нул про­низы­ва­ющий сквоз­няк.

— Сок­ро­вищ­ни­ца? — пе­рес­про­сил он. — Эй, Элек­тра, сколь­ко ещё мне здесь бро­дить?!

Его не­доволь­ство в го­лосе ос­та­лось без вни­мания. Кош­ка ос­та­вила ка­мень в по­кое и пош­ла даль­ше по ко­ридо­ру.

_«Всё за­висит от то­го, нас­коль­ко быс­тро ты хо­чешь от­сю­да уй­ти. Бу­дешь ныть и мед­лить — зас­тря­нешь. Возь­мёшь се­бя в ру­ки — ско­ро вер­нёшь­ся. Всё прос­то. Это мес­то соз­да­но тво­им ра­зумом, я все­го лишь про­вод­ник, зна­ющий пра­виль­ную до­рогу»._

— Я да­же не хо­тел сю­да ид­ти! — Юта­ка об­хва­тил се­бя за пле­чи, пы­та­ясь ус­по­ко­ить­ся. Ша­ги не­из­вес­тно­го су­щес­тва мед­ленно приб­ли­жались. Встре­ча ста­нови­лась не­из­бежной, и кто зна­ет, чем она обер­нётся для них всех?

На­до бы­ло прос­то не сог­ла­шать­ся на ко­шачью аван­тю­ру. Вер­нулся бы на по­ляну к Ки­рю­ину, и всё, не уви­дел бы ни­каких ужа­сов. За­чем ему это всё по­надо­билось?!

Юта­ка чувс­тво­вал, что ещё нем­но­го, и у не­го сда­дут нер­вы. Об­шарпан­ные сте­ны ко­ридо­ров, низ­кий по­толок, ми­га­ющие тус­клые лам­пы, тя­жёлые ша­ги су­щес­тва, ко­торое Элек­тра на­зыва­ла «при­вязан­ностью» — всё это да­вило на Юта­ку и слов­но пы­талось его сло­мать, пе­ремо­лоть в тру­ху, что­бы по­том вып­лю­нуть об­ратно в ре­аль­ный мир его ис­терзан­ный ра­зум.

Ему прос­то бы­ло страш­но. И стыд­но за свой страх, ко­торый он ни­как не мог обуз­дать. Страх вгры­зал­ся в не­го всё глуб­же с каж­дым зву­ком, мор­га­ни­ем не­ис­прав­ных ламп и сколь­зким по­рывом сквоз­ня­ка. Неж­ное мур­лы­канье Элек­тры уже не мог­ло спра­вить­ся с этим.

_«Мы приб­ли­жа­ем­ся»._

Лас­ко­вый го­лос Элек­тры ра­зог­нал па­ничес­кие мыс­ли, за­поло­нив­шие ра­зум Юта­ки. Он под­нял го­лову и вгля­дел­ся в ко­ридор. Ни­кого не бы­ло.

— Но… Тут…

_«Сов­сем ско­ро мы стол­кнём­ся с тво­ей при­вязан­ностью. С это­го мо­мен­та будь лю­безен не про­из­но­сить ни сло­ва, ес­ли хо­чешь как мож­но быс­трее с этим ра­зоб­рать­ся. По­ка я не ска­жу, что мож­но сно­ва го­ворить, ты дол­жен бу­дешь мол­чать. По­нял?»_

Она обер­ну­лась. Юта­ка сно­ва ос­мотрел­ся и прис­лу­шал­ся. Ко­ридор был пуст, но тя­жёлый звук ша­гов те­перь гре­мел сов­сем не­дале­ко — гул стен и от­ра­жав­ше­еся от стен эхо поч­ти ог­лу­шали.

Раз­го­вари­вать нель­зя. Не по­нят­но, по­чему, но луч­ше пос­лу­шать­ся. Юта­ка пот­ряс го­ловой в знак сог­ла­сия. Кош­ка удов­летво­рён­но мот­ну­ла хвос­том и мур­лыкну­ла.

_«Вот и ум­ни­ца. Те­бе нуж­но заб­рать у сво­ей при­вязан­ности ключ. Единс­твен­ное, с чем я не мо­гу те­бе по­мочь. Я не знаю, где он. При­дёт­ся по­ис­кать са­мому. Так как при­вязан­ность — это часть те­бя, ты точ­но спра­вишь­ся, я уве­рена»._

К со­жале­нию, Юта­ка не мог по­ин­те­ресо­вать­ся, ка­ким об­ра­зом ему вы­пол­нить это стран­ное за­дание. Он уже по­нял, что ес­ли Элек­тра что-то со­вету­ет не де­лать, луч­ше пос­ле­довать её со­ветам, ес­ли он не хо­чет сно­ва стол­кнуть­ся с чем-ли­бо столь же жут­ким, как зал с его про­рос­ши­ми стра­хами.

Они про­дол­жи­ли ид­ти в пол­ном мол­ча­нии, на­руша­емом толь­ко трес­ком ста­рых ламп под по­тол­ком и всё приб­ли­жав­шимся гу­лом ша­гов су­щес­тва, об­лик ко­торо­го при­няла бо­лез­ненная при­вязан­ность Юта­ки к тем, ко­го он так лю­бил.

Ки­рю­ин час­то пов­то­рял, что Юта­ка че­рес­чур за­висим от не­кото­рых лю­дей. В пер­вую оче­редь, от не­го са­мого и от ро­дите­лей. В са­мой этой свя­зи, ко­неч­но, не бы­ло ни­чего пло­хого, Ки­рю­ин да­же нем­но­го за­видо­вал, что у Юта­ки бы­ло, ко­му до­верять всем сер­дцем. Но иног­да эта креп­кая связь прев­ра­щалась в нас­то­ящую одер­жи­мость, ког­да ста­нови­лось по­нят­но, что кто-то из род­ных и близ­ких лю­дей не мо­жет по­дарить под­дер­жку и лю­бовь, в ко­торой Юта­ка нуж­дался.

Дру­гие лю­ди, ме­нее за­виси­мые от от­но­шений с близ­ки­ми, не мог­ли бы по­нять, что он чувс­тво­вал, ког­да ли­шал­ся сво­ей свя­зи. У не­го буд­то вы­бива­ли зем­лю из-под ног и ос­тавля­ли па­дать в бес­ко­неч­ной пус­то­те. Кто угод­но дру­гой, ос­тавшись без под­дер­жки, мог взять се­бя в ру­ки и ре­шить свои проб­ле­мы, пусть и ме­нее эф­фектив­но. Юта­ка же впа­дал в глу­бокую апа­тию, из ко­торой по­том бы­ло тя­жело выб­рать­ся да­же с чь­ей-то по­мощью.

«Нет ни­чего ужас­но­го в том, что­бы в ка­кой-то мо­мент ос­тать­ся од­но­му, — ска­зал ему од­нажды Ки­рю­ин, ког­да Юта­ка силь­но пос­со­рил­ся с от­цом и пе­режи­вал из-за это­го. — Единс­твен­ный, кто всег­да бу­дет с то­бой, это ты сам. Дру­гие лю­ди, как бы не лю­били те­бя, не мо­гут в лю­бой мо­мент прим­чать­ся к те­бе на по­мощь. Те­бе не­об­хо­димо на­учить­ся не за­висеть от дру­гих».

Ки­рю­ин был прав, но ска­зать ку­да лег­че, чем сде­лать. С той ссо­ры прош­ло уже нес­коль­ко лет, а Юта­ка всё ещё не на­учил­ся твёр­до сто­ять но­гами на зем­ле. Каж­дый раз, ког­да лю­бимые лю­ди, из­ви­ня­ясь, от­ка­зыва­ли ему в под­дер­жке, он про­дол­жал па­дать в ос­ле­питель­но бе­лую пус­то­ту, на­еди­не со сво­им оди­ночес­твом.

Эти лю­ди не бы­ли ви­нова­ты в его за­виси­мос­ти. У них всех бы­ли при­чины от­ка­зывать ему вре­мя от вре­мени. Юта­ка прос­то не в си­лах по­бедить са­мого се­бя, толь­ко и все­го.

Кош­ка вдруг ос­та­нови­лась и при­пала на пе­ред­ние ла­пы, встре­вожен­но за­ур­чав. Юта­ка то­же зас­тыл на мес­те и за­жал рот ру­кой, что­бы слу­чай­ный звук не выр­вался из его рта. В кон­це ко­ридо­ра по­казал­ся ма­лень­кий си­лу­эт.

Си­лу­эт мед­ленно дви­гал­ся им навс­тре­чу. Он под­ни­мал что-то с по­ла и бро­сал впе­рёд, из-за че­го весь ко­ридор сод­ро­гал­ся от гу­ла. Дет­ский плач, в ка­кой-то мо­мент не­замет­но стих­нувший, вновь за­пол­нил со­бой всё тус­клое прос­транс­тво. Кро­ме это­го гу­ла и пла­ча под нер­вно мор­га­ющи­ми лам­па­ми не бы­ло слыш­но ни зву­ка.

На­конец, су­щес­тво приб­ли­зилось нас­толь­ко, что­бы Юта­ка смог его рас­смот­реть. Приш­лось ещё креп­че при­жать ла­донь ко рту и прос­ку­лить в неё, выс­во­бодив поч­ти бо­лез­ненное нап­ря­жение, ско­пив­ше­еся в гру­ди.

Его при­вязан­ность при­няла об­раз ре­бён­ка — ху­доща­вого маль­чи­ка лет се­ми. К дет­ским но­гам бы­ли при­кова­ны две ог­ромные ги­ри с и­ерог­ли­фами «оди­ночес­тво» и «пус­то­та», на­чер­танны­ми на чёр­ной по­вер­хнос­ти. С ог­ромным тру­дом ре­бёнок по­оче­рёд­но под­ни­мал эти ги­ри сво­ими тон­ки­ми ру­чон­ка­ми и на сколь­ко мог от­бра­сывал их впе­рёд се­бя, пос­ле че­го де­лал два-три ша­га. Его ли­цо на­поло­вину скры­вали спу­тан­ные чёр­ные во­лосы, но Юта­ка ви­дел, что гу­бы сло­жены в неж­ную, спо­кой­ную улыб­ку. При этом от­ча­ян­ные дет­ские ры­дания не ути­хали ни на мгно­вение.

_«Ни сло­ва, ко­тёнок. Пом­нишь? Иди к не­му. Най­ди и за­бери ключ. Ду­маю, он где-то в гру­ди»._

Ре­бёнок в оче­ред­ной раз под­нял тя­жёлую ги­рю и тол­кнул её впе­рёд. Пол под но­гами зад­ро­жал от уда­ра «оди­ночес­тва». Че­рез нес­коль­ко се­кунд ря­дом упа­ла «пус­то­та», и ре­бёнок, ша­та­ясь от ус­та­лос­ти, приб­ли­зил­ся к сво­им не­сораз­мерным око­вам. Он в са­мом де­ле не выг­ля­дел опас­ным, как и го­вори­ла Элек­тра. Ско­рее, ка­зал­ся бес­ко­неч­но нес­час­тным и бро­шен­ным, нуж­давшим­ся в люб­ви и за­боте. По­рой Юта­ка чувс­тво­вал се­бя та­ким же ре­бён­ком, не спо­соб­ным са­мос­то­ятель­но спра­вить­ся со сво­им ос­трым оди­ночес­твом.

Юта­ка опус­тился пе­ред маль­чи­ком на кор­точки и нак­рыл его ру­ки сво­ими ла­доня­ми. Чёр­ные дет­ские гла­за вни­матель­но смот­ре­ли на не­го из-за за­навес­ки во­лос. Го­ворить бы­ло нель­зя, но Юта­ка и не нуж­дался в сло­вах, что­бы уте­шить из­му­чен­но­го маль­чи­ка. Он пог­ла­дил его по го­лове и улыб­нулся. Дет­ский плач, та­кой над­рывный и горь­кий ра­нее, прев­ра­тил­ся в ти­хие всхли­пыва­ния.

_«У не­го в гру­ди дол­жен ле­жать ключ сок­ро­вищ­ни­цы. По­торо­пись, мой до­рогой»._

Кош­ка вска­раб­ка­лась на ги­рю «пус­то­та» и нас­то­рожен­но раз­гля­дыва­ла стран­но­го ре­бён­ка. Её хвост мо­тал­ся из сто­роны в сто­рону ча­ще обыч­но­го.

Всё ещё улы­ба­ясь и гля­дя маль­чи­ку в гла­за, Юта­ка ос­то­рож­но рас­стег­нул его пот­рё­пан­ную кур­точку. То, что скры­валось под ней, зас­та­вило его от­шатнуть­ся и ед­ва не выр­ва­ло изо рта ярос­тное: «Вот дерь­мо!»

Под кур­ткой, от клю­чиц до пуп­ка, зи­яла кро­вото­чащая ды­ра, буд­то це­лый ку­сок те­ла прос­то выр­ва­ли. Рва­ные края со­чились яр­ко-крас­ной кровью. Внут­ри, вмес­то всех ор­га­нов, мер­но би­лось од­но ог­ромное сер­дце раз­ме­ром с са­мого ре­бён­ка.

Маль­чик про­тянул к не­му ру­ки. Хны­канье ста­ло гор­ше. Пре­одо­левая от­вра­щение и страх, Юта­ка об­хва­тил ма­лень­кую ла­дош­ку сво­ими оде­реве­нелы­ми от пот­ря­сения паль­ца­ми од­ной ру­ки. Дру­гой он ос­то­рож­но сколь­знул в ды­ру, на­мере­ва­ясь быс­трее най­ти этот иди­от­ский ключ. Внут­ри ды­ры бы­ло жар­ко и мок­ро от кро­ви. Сер­дце пуль­си­рова­ло. Его стен­ки дро­жали, как на­тяну­тая ко­жа ба­раба­на. Ре­бёнок по­кор­но сто­ял и не пы­тал­ся соп­ро­тив­лять­ся. Воз­можно, знал, что с ним де­ла­ют.

К счастью, ключ на­шёл­ся поч­ти сра­зу — Юта­ка быс­тро нат­кнул­ся на что-то твёр­дое и хо­лод­ное и ак­ку­рат­но под­це­пил это. По­тянул бы­ло на се­бя, но ключ за что-то за­цепил­ся внут­ри — ве­ро­ят­но, за ве­ну или мыш­цу. Ре­бёнок не из­ме­нил­ся в ли­це, но хны­канье сно­ва пе­рерос­ло в плач — на этот раз та­кой, ка­ким де­ти обыч­но да­ют по­нять, что им боль­но.

— Прос­ти, я не хо­тел… — про­бор­мо­тал Юта­ка, на­ощупь пы­та­ясь выс­во­бодить ключ из ло­вуш­ки. Кош­ка за­шипе­ла.

_«Я же пре­дуп­режда­ла!»_

Ре­бёнок ши­роко и ис­крен­не улыб­нулся в от­вет на из­ви­нение. Плач сов­сем утих, вмес­то не­го пос­лы­шал­ся ти­хий, ра­дос­тный смех. Юта­ка дос­тал ключ и, стис­нув его паль­ца­ми, лас­ко­во об­нял маль­чи­ка.

— Спа­сибо.

Но отс­тра­нить­ся и встать ему не да­ли креп­кие ма­лень­кие руч­ки, сжав­шие его по­перёк спи­ны. Кто бы мог пред­ста­вить, что в этом щуп­лом те­ле скры­ва­ет­ся та­кая си­ла. Юта­ке приш­лось при­ложить уси­лия, что­бы выр­вать­ся из этих от­ветных объ­ятий, че­рес­чур креп­ких, что­бы быть дру­желюб­ны­ми. Ещё нем­но­го, и его поз­во­ноч­ник мог бы пе­рело­мить­ся над­вое.

Ли­цо ре­бён­ка, по­теряв­ше­го ис­точник лас­ки, ис­ка­зилось от­ча­яни­ем. Рот те­перь был ши­роко от­крыт и ис­торгал ры­дания, пол­ные не­под­дель­но­го го­ря. Ры­дания взле­тали к по­тол­ку и раз­би­вались о ка­мень, раз­ле­тались сток­рат уси­лен­ным эхом по все­му ко­ридо­ру. Ре­бёнок про­дол­жал тя­нуть к Юта­ке ру­ки и пы­тал­ся ид­ти впе­рёд, но ги­ри на но­гах не да­вали ему сде­лать и ша­га.

_«Пой­дём. Быс­трее!»_

Кош­ка зу­бами ух­ва­тила Юта­ку за ниж­ний край джин­сов и по­тяну­ла за со­бой. Впер­вые за всё вре­мя, про­ведён­ное в Го­роде, она выг­ля­дела ис­пу­ган­ной. Маль­чик, не спо­соб­ный сле­довать за ни­ми, по ка­кой-то при­чине вну­шал ей ужас. Юта­ке ни­чего не ос­та­валось, кро­ме как встать и ид­ти сле­дом.

Уви­дев, что Юта­ка ухо­дит, маль­чик за­бил­ся в са­мой нас­то­ящей дет­ской ис­те­рике. Он схва­тил сна­чала од­ну ги­рю, по­том вто­рую, дви­га­ясь при­выч­ным ему спо­собом, но при всём же­лании не мог пос­петь за муж­чи­ной без оков. В ка­кой-то мо­мент он упал на ка­мен­ный пол и при­нял­ся пол­зти сле­дом, сди­рая бе­лую ко­жу на ру­ках в кровь.

Ры­дания не сти­хали, всё гу­дели, за­пер­тые в об­шарпан­ном ко­ридо­ре. Эти горь­кие ры­дания бы­ли та­кими силь­ны­ми, что сте­ны вдруг на­чали дро­жать, как от зем­летря­сения, а с по­тол­ка тон­ки­ми струй­ка­ми по­сыпа­лись пыль и пе­сок.

Кош­ка пе­реш­ла с трус­цы на рысь. Юта­ке приш­лось при­бавить шаг, что­бы пос­пе­вать за ней.

_«Быс­трее! Ес­ли здесь всё рух­нет, мы не по­падём в Ко­лизей!»_

— Ку­да? — пе­рес­про­сил Юта­ка. Об­ла­ко пы­ли за­билось ему в рот, и он за­каш­лялся.

_«Ко­лизей, мой до­рогой, это пос­ледняя пе­ред сок­ро­вищ­ни­цей часть на­шего пу­ти. Ес­ли бы толь­ко ты не за­гово­рил…»_

Юта­ка обер­нулся на ре­бён­ка. Уви­ден­ное зас­та­вило его ос­та­новить­ся.

— Элек­тра, по­дож­ди. Этот маль­чик…

_«Это твоя при­вязан­ность! Ты так же ощу­ща­ешь се­бя, ког­да те­бя ос­тавля­ют. Ни­чего не слу­чит­ся. Он спра­вит­ся, по­тому что ты всег­да справ­ля­ешь­ся. У нас нет вре­мени!»_

— Но я не справ­ля­юсь, Элек­тра, — Юта­ка не сво­дил взгля­да с маль­чи­ка, ко­торый пы­тал­ся пол­зти за ни­ми. Тя­жёлые ги­ри мед­ленно сдви­гались с мес­та, ос­тавляя по­зади глу­бокие бо­роз­ды. — Ес­ли эта при­вязан­ность — и есть я, зна­чит мне на­до вер­нуть­ся.

«У те­бя всег­да бу­дешь толь­ко ты сам», — Ки­рю­ин был не­веро­ят­но прав, ког­да пы­тал­ся на­учить этой ис­ти­не Юта­ку. Но толь­ко сей­час, стол­кнув­шись со сво­ей сла­бостью ли­цом к ли­цу, Юта­ка по­нял, что дол­жен де­лать.

Он вер­нулся к пе­репу­ган­но­му ре­бён­ку и бе­реж­но при­под­нял его с хо­лод­но­го по­ла. Внутрь, в ра­ну с сер­дцем, на­бились ос­трые кам­ни, пыль сме­шалась с кровью. Маль­чик об­хва­тил руч­ка­ми Юта­ку за шею и при­жал­ся к не­му всем дро­жащим те­лом. Юта­ка при­нял­ся его ба­юкать.

— Всё хо­рошо. Ты не один. Ви­дишь, я ря­дом? Не сжи­май ме­ня так креп­ко, лад­но? Я не ис­чезну. Обе­щаю. Это мой Го­род, и я ста­ра­юсь сде­лать так, что­бы ос­во­бодить те­бя и всех ос­таль­ных. Те­бе боль­ше не при­дёт­ся тас­кать эти ги­ри, — Юта­ка нем­но­го отс­тра­нил­ся, что­бы пос­мотреть маль­чи­ку в гла­за, и про­дол­жал бе­реж­но об­ни­мать его. — Ес­ли ты сей­час поз­во­лишь мне ид­ти даль­ше, я смо­гу те­бя спас­ти.

Ре­бёнок в от­вет по­мотал го­ловой и сно­ва ра­дос­тно улыб­нулся. Ры­дания опять сме­нил звон­кий дет­ский смех. Юта­ка по­чувс­тво­вал, как его шею там, где ко­жи ка­сались ма­лень­кие ру­ки, на­чало силь­но жечь.

_«Не дви­гай­ся! Он пы­та­ет­ся срас­тись с то­бой»._

— Что?.. — Юта­ка боль­ше не мог по­вер­нуть го­лову, шея ока­мене­ла и с каж­дым мгно­вени­ем го­рела всё силь­нее. Ре­бёнок смот­рел на не­го и ши­роко улы­бал­ся. Дет­ский смех мно­жил­ся и пов­то­рял­ся. Ка­залось, сме­ёт­ся не один этот маль­чик, а сра­зу де­сяток ма­лень­ких де­тей. От это­го сме­ха по ко­же про­бежа­ли ле­дяные му­раш­ки — зву­чал он да­же жут­че, чем воп­ли ты­сячи стра­хов в за­ле по со­седс­тву.

Маль­чик уло­жил го­лову ему на грудь. Ко­жу в этом мес­те сра­зу обож­гло, буд­то при­кос­ну­лись не мяг­кие куд­ря­вые во­лосы, а лист рас­ка­лён­но­го же­леза. Юта­ка взвыл, но те­перь уже всё те­ло ох­ва­тило оце­пене­ние, так что и не по­шеве­лить­ся.

Юр­кая и ми­ни­атюр­ная Элек­тра про­тис­ну­лась меж­ду Юта­кой и ре­бён­ком и гул­ко, уте­ша­юще за­мур­лы­кала. В этом мур­лы­кании слы­шалась сов­сем дру­гая ме­лодия, не та, ко­торой она обыч­но ус­по­ка­ива­ла встре­вожен­но­го и на­пуган­но­го Юта­ку. Бы­ло слож­но дать этой ме­лодии наз­ва­ние, но Юта­ка по­доб­рал бо­лее-ме­нее под­хо­дящее.

Ко­лыбель­ная.

Кош­ка мур­лы­кала для это­го ре­бён­ка ко­лыбель­ную. Мно­гого­лосый смех ста­новил­ся всё ти­ше, жже­ние пос­те­пен­но прек­ра­тилось, а креп­ко вце­пив­ши­еся в шею Юта­ки ру­чон­ки мед­ленно ос­ла­били хват­ку, по­ка маль­чик, на­конец, не съ­ехал го­ловой сво­ему плен­ни­ку на ко­лени. Кош­ка ед­ва ус­пе­ла сос­ко­чить на зем­лю, что­бы ре­бёнок не при­давил её сво­им те­лом.

_«Те­перь вста­вай и бе­ги за мной. Он не бу­дет спать дол­го»._

Юта­ка не пом­нил, как он бе­жал. Гряз­ные сте­ны сли­лись в две сплош­ные по­лосы по кра­ям его зре­ния. В ка­кой-то мо­мент бе­га ко­ридор сот­ряс пол­ный бо­ли и тос­ки дет­ский вопль, всё за­шата­лось, за­пол­ни­лось пылью, но по­том стих­ло. Че­рез па­ру ми­нут пос­лы­шал­ся зна­комый гул, ко­торый вы­зыва­ли мер­но уда­ряв­ши­еся о пол тя­жёлые ги­ри «оди­ночес­тво» и «пус­то­та».

Кош­ка ос­та­нови­лась толь­ко ря­дом с по­воро­том, ко­торый вре­зал­ся в ко­ридор рас­пахну­той чёр­ной пастью. Не­ров­ный свет ламп не мог рас­тво­рить эту тем­но­ту, ско­рее, тем­но­та по­жира­ла кро­хи све­та, слу­чай­но по­падав­шие к ней. Над по­воро­том ви­села на од­ном бол­те таб­личка: «Тре­тий круг».

_«Впе­реди Ко­лизей. Это бу­дет опас­но, по­это­му сей­час са­мое вре­мя от­дохнуть нем­но­го»._

Кош­ка лег­ла на пол и ус­та­ло сме­жила ве­ки. Её бе­лая шерсть с ры­жими пят­на­ми те­перь выг­ля­дела се­рой, та­ким плот­ным сло­ем её пок­ры­вала пыль. Но у кош­ки не бы­ло сил, что­бы при­вес­ти се­бя в по­рядок. Ко­лыбель­ная вы­мота­ла её.

Юта­ка пог­ла­дил Элек­тру по го­лове и спи­не.

— Ты ме­ня спас­ла. Спа­сибо.

_«Зна­ешь, я поч­ти по­вери­ла, что ошиб­лась, и ты бы мог до­гово­рить­ся со сво­ей при­вязан­ностью. Но те­бя не бы­ло здесь слиш­ком дол­го, они не ви­дят в те­бе хо­зя­ина Го­рода. Мо­жет быть, поз­днее ты смо­жешь на­ходить с ни­ми об­щий язык, но сей­час ещё слиш­ком ра­но для это­го»._

— Ты сер­дишь­ся, что я те­бя ос­лу­шал­ся?

Кош­ка по­пыта­лась мах­нуть хвос­том, но тот ус­та­ло шлёп­нулся об­ратно на гряз­ный пол ко­ридо­ра.

_«Ты все­го лишь ко­тёнок. Че­го на те­бя сер­дить­ся, ес­ли ты уже оп­ло­шал?»_

— Что нас ждёт в Ко­лизее? — Юта­ка сме­нил те­му раз­го­вора. Кош­ка пе­ревер­ну­лась на спи­ну и под­ста­вила под его лас­ка­ющую ру­ку тёп­лый ро­зовый жи­вот.

_«Слож­но ска­зать, что это… Твоя тре­вож­ность? Нет, я… Я не знаю, как это наз­вать. По­это­му оно так ме­ня пу­га­ет. Из ра­за в раз я про­ходи­ла ми­мо, кра­дучись, лишь бы оно ме­ня не за­мети­ло. Прос­ти, мой до­рогой, я не знаю, что имен­но нас ждёт и к че­му го­товить­ся. Но сра­зу пос­ле Ко­лизея — сок­ро­вищ­ни­ца. Сер­дце тво­его Го­рода»._

Она за­мол­ча­ла и, ка­жет­ся, зад­ре­мала, утом­лённая бе­гом, ко­лыбелью и бес­по­кой­ства­ми. Юта­ка по­чёсы­вал её без­за­щит­ный, до­вер­чи­во от­кры­тый ему жи­вот и за­дум­чи­во смот­рел в аб­со­лют­ную тем­но­ту про­хода в сто­рону Ко­лизея.

Там ему не по­может да­же Элек­тра. При­дёт­ся справ­лять­ся со сво­ей проб­ле­мой са­мому.

Ос­та­валось лишь на­де­ять­ся, что чу­дови­ще Ко­лизея лишь выг­ля­дело жут­ким. Здесь, в Го­роде, опас­ность пря­талась в те­ле ма­лень­ко­го маль­чи­ка, а ду­ша Юта­ки выг­ля­дела, как урод­ли­вая ма­ри­онет­ка из кус­ка кар­то­на.

«Ки­ришо, как же я хо­чу к те­бе…»


	6. КОЛИЗЕЙ: Тень

Путь в Ко­лизей был вы­резан из глы­бы аб­со­лют­ной тем­но­ты. Зак­рыв гла­за, от­крыв ли — Юта­ка оди­нако­во не ви­дел ров­ным счё­том ни­чего. Да­же кош­ка, по при­роде сво­ей спо­соб­ная ви­деть в тем­но­те, улав­ли­вая ма­лей­шие от­блес­ки све­та, вы­нуж­денно ос­лепла вмес­те с хо­зя­ином и те­перь жа­лась к его гру­ди, как к единс­твен­но­му жи­вому су­щес­тву.

По­мимо тем­но­ты бы­ла ти­шина. Юта­ка по­лагал, что ещё ти­ше, чем в ле­су, ког­да са­ми зву­ки ша­гов та­яли, не ус­пев ро­дить­ся, не су­щес­тву­ет. Од­на­ко Го­род не знал гра­ниц не­воз­можно­го: путь к Ко­лизею от­ре­зал все воз­можные зву­ки, ко­торые мог­ли про­из­во­дить нез­ва­ные гос­ти. Звук ды­хания, ше­лес­та одеж­ды, ос­то­рож­но­го шар­канья по ка­мен­но­му по­лу, лю­бой бро­шен­ный для про­вер­ки слу­ха воз­глас — всё, со­вер­шенно всё ис­че­зало так стре­митель­но, что Юта­ка ощу­щал се­бя глу­хим. Ес­ли бы не лас­ко­вый го­лос кош­ки в го­лове, он ус­пел бы сой­ти с ума, ли­шив­шись воз­можнос­ти хоть как-то осоз­на­вать се­бя в этих сте­нах из чис­той тем­но­ты.

Он взял Элек­тру на ру­ки ещё до то­го, как они вош­ли в ко­ридор под таб­личкой «Тре­тий круг». Кош­ка са­ма поп­ро­сила его об этом, ска­зав, что ина­че они неп­ре­мен­но по­теря­ют друг дру­га. При од­ной лишь мыс­ли о том, что­бы ос­тать­ся в этом чёр­то­вом Го­роде од­но­му, Юта­ке ста­ло дур­но. Он с неж­ностью при­жал кош­ку к се­бе и пол­ной грудью вдох­нул за­пах её тёп­лой шёрс­тки. Элек­тра в от­вет лас­ко­во (нас­коль­ко лас­ко­вым мо­жет быть шер­ша­вый ко­шачий язык) лиз­ну­ла его в щё­ку и при­каза­ла ид­ти. Не­дале­ко слы­шались тя­жёлые ша­ги ре­бён­ка-при­вязан­ности, и стал­ки­вать­ся с ним Юта­ке не хо­телось так же, как и от­прав­лять­ся в кро­меш­ную не­из­вес­тность.

— По­жалуй­ста, Элек­тра, го­вори со мной, — поп­ро­сил он без­звуч­но, не ус­лы­шав собс­твен­ных слов, лишь ощу­тив дви­жение губ. Кош­ка ти­хо за­мур­лы­кала у не­го на ру­ках.

_«Я так же, как и ты, ни­чего не слы­шу. Толь­ко твоё ды­хание, кос­нувше­еся мо­их виб­рисс, да­ло по­нять, что ты что-то ска­зал. Не вол­нуй­ся, мой до­рогой, эта до­рога не очень длин­ная. Лишь по­тому, что ты по­терян в ощу­щени­ях, те­бе она ка­жет­ся бес­ко­неч­ной. Не бой­ся. Ещё не вре­мя бо­ять­ся. Я бу­ду мур­лы­кать для те­бя. Я здесь, ря­дом с то­бой. Прос­то иди впе­рёд и дер­жи ме­ня на ру­ках»._

Она не прек­ра­щала го­ворить всё вре­мя, по­ка Юта­ка ос­то­рож­но прод­ви­гал­ся впе­рёд. Тем­но­та обыч­но не пу­гала его, по­тому что в тем­но­те он ви­дел хоть что-то. Сей­час же он был нап­ря­жён, как ни­ког­да преж­де в жиз­ни: кто зна­ет, что при­несёт сле­ду­ющий шаг? Из че­го сде­лан этот пол, та­кой глад­кий, что по не­му при­ходит­ся шар­кать, а не ша­гать, бо­ясь пос­коль­знуть­ся? И по­чему, чёрт по­бери, здесь так ти­хо?! Впо­ру свих­нуть­ся.

Тем­но­та да­вила со всех сто­рон. Юта­ка ощу­щал се­бя втис­ну­тым в уз­кий ка­мен­ный пе­нал, стен­ки ко­торо­го всё сдви­гались и вы­жима­ли из прос­транс­тва кис­ло­род. С каж­дым ша­гом ды­шать ста­нови­лось всё труд­нее. Воз­ду­ха не хва­тало. На­чала кру­жить­ся го­лова. Ещё один шаг. Ещё од­на по­пыт­ка вдох­нуть пол­ной грудью. Ещё од­на не­уда­ча.

Кош­ка бес­по­кой­но за­вер­те­лась у не­го на ру­ках, по­чу­яв не­лад­ное.

_«Что слу­чилось? Толь­ко не ос­та­нав­ли­вай­ся, ко­тёнок! Иди впе­рёд, слы­шишь?»_

Юта­ка слы­шал. Но от­ве­тить не мог: все его си­лы бы­ли нап­равле­ны на то, что­бы дер­жать­ся в соз­на­нии. Оша­лев­ший от не­дос­татка кис­ло­рода мозг то и де­ло по­рывал­ся дать те­лу ко­ман­ду «от­ру­бить­ся».

Ему бы­ло зна­комо это сос­то­яние. Иног­да оно об­ру­шива­лось на Юта­ку в ре­аль­ном ми­ре, зас­тавляя рух­нуть спать рань­ше вре­мени. Он так же ед­ва пе­ред­ви­гал но­ги, тя­жело и жад­но ды­шал и был вы­нуж­ден при­дер­жи­вать­ся за сте­ну, что­бы не рух­нуть ку­лём на мес­те. Ки­рю­ин ни­ког­да не ви­дел его в та­ком сос­то­янии. Стран­ное де­ло, но так Юта­ку нак­ры­вало ис­клю­читель­но тог­да, ког­да Ки­рю­ин не мог бы прий­ти на по­мощь. Вот так: сдох бы, упав и раз­бив се­бе го­лову, а ник­то б и не уз­нал.

В мо­мент, ког­да Юта­ка уже был го­тов ос­та­новить­ся, что­бы съ­ехать пле­чом по сте­не и про­валить­ся в бес­па­мятс­тво, впе­реди заб­резжил свет. Пос­ле кро­меш­ной тем­но­ты этот свет ка­зал­ся та­ким ос­ле­питель­ным, что да­же ре­занул по гла­зам.

Элек­тра то­роп­ли­во при­нялась вы­лизы­вать Юта­ке шею. При­кос­но­вение её шер­ша­вого язы­ка встрях­ну­ло соз­на­ние.

_«Иди на свет. Ос­та­лось сов­сем нем­но­го. Там те­бе ста­нет луч­ше. Не ос­та­нав­ли­вай­ся, ни в ко­ем слу­чае не ос­та­нав­ли­вай­ся. Иди. Иди! Я бу­ду мур­лы­кать для те­бя изо всех сил»._

Но­ги бы­ли слов­но свин­цом на­литы. Что­бы сде­лать шаг при­ходи­лось те­перь при­лагать чу­довищ­ные уси­лия. В го­лове шу­мело. Соз­на­ние мер­ца­ло — Юта­ка ед­ва по­нимал, дей­стви­тель­но ли он идёт, или это ему толь­ко ка­жет­ся. На ру­ках у не­го всё ещё гул­ко мур­лы­кала Элек­тра — виб­ра­ция, ис­хо­див­шая от щуп­ло­го ко­шачь­его те­ла, до­ходи­ла до са­мого сер­дца и оку­тыва­ла его спо­кой­стви­ем. Это спо­кой­ствие тёп­лы­ми вол­на­ми рас­те­калось по все­му те­лу и мед­ленно раз­го­няло ту­ман в го­лове, раз­дви­гало не­види­мые тис­ки, ко­торые сжи­мали лёг­кие, и об­легча­ло но­ги, да­вая воз­можность всё же про­дол­жать путь.

У са­мого вы­хода, на гра­нице меж­ду ко­ридо­ром из тем­но­ты и Ко­лизе­ем, за­литым мут­ным пес­ча­ным све­том, Юта­ка всё-та­ки упал. Кош­ка ед­ва ус­пе­ла спрыг­нуть с его рук, что­бы он не при­давил её сво­ей без­воль­но-тря­пич­ной ту­шей.

Сил не бы­ло ни­каких. Хо­телось дол­го ле­жать так, на хо­лод­ной зем­ле, слу­шая — зву­ки, на­конец-то! — как где-то гу­дел ве­тер, с шо­рохом взды­мая клу­бы пы­ли и пес­ка, и как сов­сем близ­ко мер­но и глу­боко ды­шало неч­то жи­вое.

Жи­вое?..

Юта­ка вски­нул­ся, вы­ныр­нув из стран­но­го оце­пене­ния. Чёрт! Ка­кой же он иди­от, раз поз­во­лил се­бе так рас­сла­бить­ся в этом жут­ком мес­те! По­дума­ешь, го­лова кру­жит­ся и нес­терпи­мая сла­бость во всём те­ле. Это сов­сем не по­вод за­бывать­ся.

За­то был по­вод бес­по­ко­ить­ся и за­жимать се­бе рот, за­тал­ки­вая об­ратно в глот­ку вскрик ужа­са. Они с кош­кой сто­яли у са­мого края ог­ромной аре­ны, ко­торую ок­ру­жали по­лураз­ру­шен­ные ка­мен­ные три­буны, а в са­мом цен­тре, за­нимая це­лую по­лови­ну аре­ны, ле­жал ги­гант­ский сгус­ток тем­но­ты.

У сгус­тка бы­ло две­над­цать тон­ких от­рос­тков, за­вер­ша­емых пыш­ны­ми кис­точка­ми-ве­ера­ми, каж­дый из ко­торых мог умес­тить па­ру де­сят­ков Ютак, ес­ли бы они сто­яли пле­чом к пле­чу друг с дру­гом. Ка­жет­ся, у сгус­тка ещё мож­но бы­ло раз­ли­чить го­лову, но Юта­ка не мог бы пок­лясть­ся, что она все­го од­на. Ему смут­но чу­дилось, что это но­вое чу­дови­ще, как гид­ра, спо­соб­но по собс­твен­ной во­ле от­ра­щивать столь­ко го­лов, сколь­ко по­надо­бит­ся.

— Что это за дрянь, Элек­тра? — Юта­ка ед­ва слы­шал свой сев­ший от ис­пу­га го­лос. — По­чему она… Оно та­кое ог­ромное?..

Кош­ка ти­хо мя­ук­ну­ла и по­тёр­лась о его но­ги.

_«Я не знаю, мой до­рогой. Прос­ти, я сов­сем не смо­гу по­мочь те­бе здесь. Я бу­ду ря­дом, но это ис­пы­тание те­бе при­дёт­ся прой­ти са­мому»._

Сгус­ток за­шеве­лил­ся и тя­жело вздох­нул. Его ды­хание ед­ва ко­лых­ну­ло усы Элек­тры, а Юта­ка с тру­дом удер­жался на но­гах, чуть не сби­тый воз­душной вол­ной об­ратно в тём­ный ко­ридор.

Сбо­ку от сгус­тка вид­не­лась мас­сивная дверь. Про­читать таб­личку над ней не пред­став­ля­лось воз­можным, но Юта­ка ин­ту­итив­но чувс­тво­вал: это вход на «Вто­рой круг». Там, по сло­вам Элек­тры, скры­валась не­кая сок­ро­вищ­ни­ца, в ко­торой бы­ло то, что спо­соб­но по­ложить всем этим бе­зумс­твам ко­нец.

Юта­ка соб­рался мыс­ля­ми. В кон­це кон­цов, это ЕГО Го­род, а зна­чит он прос­то не мо­жет здесь уме­реть. Ведь тог­да Го­роду то­же при­дёт­ся ис­чезнуть, но Он слиш­ком по­хож на жи­вое, ра­зум­ное су­щес­тво, что­бы так прос­то унич­то­жать са­мого се­бя. По­это­му всё, что от Юта­ки тре­бова­лось, это прос­то ос­то­рож­но прой­ти к две­ри на «вто­рой круг», ста­ра­ясь не пот­ре­вожить сгус­ток тем­но­ты, чем бы оно ни бы­ло. Ес­ли бы толь­ко он чувс­тво­вал се­бя чуть луч­ше, чем сей­час… Впро­чем, не важ­но. На­до ид­ти впе­рёд, как он де­лал это от ручья, за ко­торый шаг­нул по ко­шачь­ей тро­пе, и до сих пор. Ид­ти и всем сер­дцем же­лать вер­нуть­ся на­зад, в ре­аль­ный мир.

Он мед­ленно по­шёл впе­рёд, но че­рез нес­коль­ко ша­гов ос­та­новил­ся и в не­до­уме­нии ус­та­вил­ся на тём­ную нить, ко­торая пос­те­пен­но про­яви­лась в пыль­но-жёл­том воз­ду­хе. Нить вы­ходи­ла из его гру­ди и тя­нулась к ог­ромно­му чу­дови­щу, те­ря­ясь на фо­не его кро­меш­ной тем­но­ты.

Спра­шивать Элек­тру бы­ло бес­по­лез­но — кош­ка да­же не ви­дела эту нить, ина­че бы в ту же се­кун­ду об­ра­тила вни­мание. Но она тру­сила ря­дом с Юта­кой и бес­по­кой­но мо­тала хвос­том, ни­чем не по­казы­вая, что что-то из­ме­нилось.

Приш­лось ид­ти даль­ше, не сво­дя с ни­ти взгля­да. Она ста­нови­лась всё тол­ще при приб­ли­жении к чу­дови­щу, и ког­да до не­го ос­та­валось все­го ка­ких-то пол­сотни ша­гов, нить уже бы­ла тол­щи­ной с ку­лак. Юта­ка уже с тру­дом дер­жался на но­гах: сла­бость, ох­ва­тив­шая его ещё в ко­ридо­ре, ста­ла силь­нее. Хо­телось лечь на зем­лю, что­бы ус­нуть и наб­рать­ся сил, но опыт из ре­аль­но­го ми­ра под­ска­зывал: прос­пи он хоть сут­ки нап­ро­лёт, си­лы не вер­нутся. Стран­ный сбой в ор­га­низ­ме, с ко­торым Юта­ка да­же не ре­шал­ся об­ра­щать­ся в боль­ни­цу.

Чу­дови­ще вдруг от­кры­ло глаз. Один-единс­твен­ный, фи­оле­товый глаз, ко­торый в упор смот­рел на Юта­ку, за­мер­ше­го от не­ожи­дан­ности.

Где-то на кра­еш­ке соз­на­ния мя­ук­нул неж­ный го­лос Элек­тры. Но в этот раз кош­ке бы­ло не под си­лу прор­вать­ся сквозь ват­ную пе­лену, в счи­тан­ные мгно­вения за­пол­нившую всё соз­на­ние Юта­ки. Он смот­рел, оце­пенев, как за­яц пе­ред уда­вом, в омер­зи­тель­но фи­оле­товый глаз чу­дови­ща, ви­дел в нём своё пе­ревёр­ну­тое от­ра­жение и слы­шал гул­кое би­ение сво­его сер­дца.

Бум. Бу-ум. Бум. Бу-ум. Бум.

Юта­ка мор­гнул. Он сто­ял ря­дом с ручь­ём, скры­тый пыш­ны­ми ягод­ны­ми кус­та­ми. Над ле­сом мед­ленно сгу­щались су­мер­ки. В тра­ве ти­хо стре­кота­ли свер­чки, а где-то в глу­бине ле­са та­раба­нил по де­реву крас­но­голо­вый дя­тел. Ни­како­го чу­дови­ща не бы­ло и в по­мине. И оно, и Ко­лизей, и весь Го­род прос­то про­вали­лись сквозь зем­лю, слов­но и не бы­вало.

— А?.. — Юта­ка пок­ру­тил го­ловой. — Сон? Мне всё это прис­ни­лось?..

Его те­ло всё ещё бы­ло ох­ва­чено сла­бостью. На­вер­ное, и прав­да все­го лишь сон. Он столь­ко ра­ботал в пос­леднее вре­мя, что поч­ти пе­рес­тал от­ли­чать сон от дей­стви­тель­нос­ти, они все сли­лись в од­ну че­реду быс­тро сме­ня­ющих друг дру­га кад­ров. На­до бы­ло вер­нуть­ся к Ки­рю­ину, что­бы от­пра­вить­ся, на­конец-то, до­мой и нор­маль­но от­дохнуть.

Под сер­дцем ти­хо за­ныло пред­чувс­твие че­го-то не­хоро­шего. Юта­ка всег­да до­верял это­му пред­чувс­твию, по­тому что оно ни­ког­да не под­во­дило. В этот раз оно сно­ва бе­зоши­боч­но пре­дуп­ре­дило об опас­ности.

Ки­рю­ин всё ещё был на по­ляне. Он рас­плас­тался на тра­ве и та­ращил­ся ши­роко рас­кры­тыми гла­зами в звёз­дное не­бо. Его но­ги пред­став­ля­ли со­бой жут­кое кро­вавое ме­сиво, в ко­тором бе­лели кос­ти. В ча­ще ле­са свер­ка­ли жёл­тые па­ры хищ­ных глаз.

 _— ПО­ЧЕМУ ТЫ УШЁЛ?!_  — го­лос Ки­рю­ина, ис­ка­жён­ный болью и от­ча­яни­ем, вор­вался в го­лову Юта­ки, как преж­де — го­лос Элек­тры.  _— ПО­ЧЕМУ БРО­СИЛ МЕ­НЯ?! ТУТ БЫ­ЛИ ВОЛ­КИ, ЮТА­КА. ТЫ ЗНАЛ ЭТО, ДА? ТЫ ПО­ЭТО­МУ УШЁЛ, ДА? Я ЗВАЛ ТЕ­БЯ, НО ТЫ НЕ ПРИ­ШЁЛ. ЮТА­КА, Я ЗВАЛ ТЕ­БЯ! Я ПРО­СИЛ ПО­МОЧЬ!_

В от­ли­чие от неж­но­го ко­шачь­его мур­лы­канья, ис­ка­жён­ный го­лос Ки­рю­ина раз­бу­хал в го­лове и рас­пи­рал че­реп­ную ко­роб­ку. Юта­ка схва­тил­ся за го­лову, бо­ясь, что её сей­час ра­зор­вёт от это­го внут­ренне­го воп­ля.

— Я не… Я не бро­сал те­бя, Ки­ришо!

_— Я ЗВАЛ НА ПО­МОЩЬ! Я КРИ­ЧАЛ: ПО­МОГИ МНЕ, ЮТА­КА! НО ТЕ­БЯ НЕ БЫ­ЛО. ТЫ НЕ ПРИ­ХОДИЛ. ТЫ НЕ ПО­МОГ МНЕ!_

Рас­терзан­ное те­ло Ки­рю­ина са­мо со­бой под­ня­лось с зем­ли, буд­то кто-то под­нял его за ни­точ­ки. Те­перь он сто­ял на двух кос­тях вмес­то ног и тя­нул к Юта­ке уце­лев­шие ру­ки. Вол­ки за его спи­ной мол­ча­ливо свер­ка­ли жёл­ты­ми гла­зами.

Юта­ка не­воль­но сде­лал нес­коль­ко ша­гов на­зад. Его за­тош­ни­ло.

— Ки­ришо… Я не… Я… Это сон! Это мне ви­дит­ся!

_— ПО­МОГИ МНЕ, ЮТА­КА._

Го­лос кис­лотной бом­бой взор­вался у не­го в го­лове. Юта­ка за­жал уши, хоть и по­нимал всю бес­по­лез­ность это­го дей­ствия, и заж­му­рил­ся. Не смот­реть. Не слу­шать. Это мо­рок. Это сон. Гал­лю­цина­ция! Ко­неч­но же, в ре­аль­нос­ти всё в по­ряд­ке. Ки­рю­ин жив, ник­то его не заг­рыз, да и во­об­ще в их ле­сах не во­дят­ся вол­ки. Это прос­то… прос­то…

_— МЕ­НЯ ТЫ ТО­ЖЕ БРО­СИЛ._

Но­вый го­лос был чуть сла­бее пер­во­го и при­над­ле­жал де­вуш­ке. Юта­ка в изум­ле­нии рас­пахнул гла­за, что­бы убе­дить­ся, что слух его не об­ма­нул.

Юка­ри си­дела вер­хом на ог­ромном се­реб­ря­ном вол­ке в длин­ном бе­лом платье. Слав­ная, ми­лая Юка­ри, ко­торую Юта­ка лю­бил до по­тери пуль­са мно­го лет на­зад, то­же по­яви­лась в этом мо­роке и то­же об­ви­няла его раз­ры­ва­ющим соз­на­ние во­ем.

_— ТЫ БРО­СИЛ МЕ­НЯ, ХО­ТЯ ОБЕ­ЩАЛ БЫТЬ РЯ­ДОМ. ТЫ ВСЕГ­ДА ЛЮ­БИЛ ТОЛЬ­КО СЕ­БЯ, ВСЕГ­ДА ЗА­БОТИЛ­СЯ ТОЛЬ­КО О СЕ­БЕ, ТЫ, ЧЁР­ТОВ ЭГО­ИСТ. ТЫ УНИЧ­ТО­ЖИЛ МЕ­НЯ._

Бе­лое платье вспых­ну­ло ог­нём. Ох­ва­чен­ная пла­менем Юка­ри спрыг­ну­ла со спи­ны вол­ка и нап­ра­вилась к Юта­ке. Он от­шатнул­ся.

— Не под­хо­ди!

Юка­ри улыб­ну­лась.

_— ПО­МОГИ МНЕ, ЮТА­КА. МНЕ НУЖ­НА ТВОЯ ПО­МОЩЬ. ПО­МОГИ МНЕ, И Я ПРО­ЩУ ТЕ­БЯ._

Юта­ка с моль­бой пос­мотрел на неё.

— Те­бя не су­щес­тву­ет. Ты мо­рок. Юка­ри, ра­ди все­го свя­того… Мы ведь всё ре­шили с то­бой ещё тог­да…

Де­вуш­ка рас­ки­нула ру­ки в сто­роны.

_— ОГОНЬ ЖА­ЛИТ МЕ­НЯ. ПО­МОГИ МНЕ, ЮТА­КА._

Го­лос Ки­рю­ина за­выл од­новре­мен­но с го­лосом Юка­ри.

_— ВОЛ­КИ СОЖ­РУТ МЕ­НЯ. ЮТА­КА, ПО­МОГИ МНЕ._

Го­рев­шая, как фа­кел, Юка­ри. Рас­терзан­ный вол­ка­ми Ки­рю­ин. Это зре­лище бы­ло не­выно­симым. Юта­ка бро­сил­ся бе­жать, но уже че­рез нес­коль­ко ша­гов ос­та­новил­ся, как вко­пан­ный. Пе­ред ним сто­яли его ро­дите­ли, на мно­го лет пос­та­рев­шие. Мать мел­ко тряс­ла го­ловой, а отец сле­по та­ращил­ся на не­го пус­ты­ми бел­ка­ми глаз.

Юта­ка от­сту­пил и заж­му­рил­ся.

— Не на­до. Хва­тит, — взмо­лил­ся он. Рав­но­душ­ное чу­дови­ще, ле­жав­шее в Ко­лизее, ис­пы­тыва­ло его сер­дце.

Пе­ред ро­дите­лями Юта­ка всю свою взрос­лую жизнь ис­пы­тывал глу­бокую, не­ис­ку­пимую ви­ну. На­чиная с по­ры всту­питель­ных эк­за­менов, ког­да он про­валил­ся в прес­тижный уни­вер­си­тет по бал­лам на же­ла­емую и вос­тре­бован­ную спе­ци­аль­ность и был вы­нуж­ден выб­рать тос­кли­вый эко­номи­чес­кий фа­куль­тет. По­том — ввя­зал­ся в иг­ру в му­зыкаль­ной груп­пе, по­тому что Ки­рю­ин поп­ро­сил о по­мощи, и Юта­ка не смог ему от­ка­зать. Ро­дите­ли жда­ли, что он оду­ма­ет­ся, най­дёт нор­маль­ную ра­боту и ос­те­пенит­ся, а он про­дол­жал уби­вать­ся на ма­ло­оп­ла­чива­емых под­ра­бот­ках и вкла­дывать­ся в груп­пу, ко­торая (как тог­да ка­залось) бы­ла об­ре­чена уме­реть. Да­же до­бив­шись ус­пе­ха, Юта­ка всё рав­но не знал, как из­ви­нить­ся пе­ред ро­дите­лями за то, что не оп­равдал их ожи­даний, что до сих пор не же­нил­ся и во­об­ще — что жи­вёт с муж­чи­ной, о чём они ещё да­же не зна­ли. Он кру­гом был пе­ред ни­ми ви­новат, и это горь­кое чувс­тво ви­ны тер­новни­ком рос­ло у не­го в ду­ше.

Го­лоса ро­дите­лей зву­чали в сто крат силь­нее, чем го­лоса Ки­рю­ина и Юка­ри вмес­те взя­тые.

_— И НАС ТЫ ТО­ЖЕ БРО­СИЛ._

Юта­ка всхлип­нул. Ему бы­ло так боль­но смот­реть на сво­их ро­дите­лей.

— Вас то­же… То­же…

Ска­зать «не су­щес­тву­ет» не по­вора­чивал­ся язык.

Го­лос ма­тери не­ис­то­во за­выл у не­го в го­лове. В гла­зах по­тем­не­ло от чу­довищ­но­го дав­ле­ния из­нутри че­репа.

_— МЫ ЖДЁМ, ЧТО ТЫ ВЕР­НЁШЬ­СЯ К НОР­МАЛЬ­НОЙ ЖИЗ­НИ. МЫ ЖДЁМ, ЧТО ТЫ БУ­ДЕШЬ, КАК ВСЕ. ТВОЯ ГРУП­ПА ЗА­БИРА­ЕТ ТЕ­БЯ У НАС. МЫ НЕ МО­ЛОДЕ­ЕМ. МЫ ЖДЁМ. ТЫ ДОЛ­ЖЕН ВЕР­НУТЬ­СЯ._

Юта­ка мо­тал го­ловой, си­лясь выт­ряхнуть этот го­лос из сво­ей го­ловы.

— Я не мо­гу, мам. Эта груп­па — моя жизнь.

 _— МЫ ДА­ЛИ ТЕ­БЕ ВСЁ. МЫ ЖДЁМ БЛА­ГОДАР­НОСТИ!_ — го­лос от­ца был по­добен уда­ру под дых. Юта­ка скор­чился, раз­ры­ва­емый гро­хочу­щим во­ем в го­лове.  _— ТЫ ЗА­БЫЛ О БЛА­ГОДАР­НОСТИ. ТЫ ДУ­МА­ЕШЬ ТОЛЬ­КО О СЕ­БЕ, СА­МОВ­ЛЮБЛЁН­НЫЙ ЭГО­ИСТ, КО­ТОРО­МУ ДЕ­ЛА НЕТ ДО ЧУВСТВ ДРУ­ГИХ. ВСПОМ­НИ О БЛА­ГОДАР­НОСТИ. ПО­МОГИ НАМ._

Юта­ка сжал­ся в клу­бок, мо­ля чу­дови­ще прек­ра­тить. Но гро­хот го­лосов на­рас­тал. Этот гро­хот раз­ры­вал из­нутри, при­чинял фи­зичес­кую боль, буд­то в сер­дце вон­зи­ли гар­пу­ны и тя­нули те­перь в раз­ные сто­роны. Ки­рю­ин, Юка­ри, мать и отец — они сто­яли плот­ным кру­гом вок­руг Юта­ки и гре­мели у не­го в го­лове и сер­дце.

_— ПО­МОГИ МНЕ, ЮТА­КА! ВОЛ­КИ… ВОЛ­КИ ЗДЕСЬ!  
_

_— ОГОНЬ ПО­ЖИРА­ЕТ МЕ­НЯ. ЮТА­КА, ПО­МОГИ МНЕ!  
_

_— ПО­МОГИ НАМ, ЮТА­КА. БУДЬ НАМ БЛА­ГОДА­РЕН!  
_

 

_ПО­МОГИ МНЕ.  
_

_ЮТА­КА, БУДЬ БЛА­ГОДА­РЕН.  
_

_ЮТА­КА… ЮТА­КА, ПО­МОГИ…  
_

_ЧЁР­ТОВ ЭГО­ИСТ.  
_

_МЫ ЖДЁМ._

_ПО­МОГИ МНЕ, ЮТА­КА.  
_

 

_ПО­МОГИ НАМ._

— По­жалуй­ста, хва… хва­тит…

Его пе­рег­ру­жен­ное чувс­тва­ми и ощу­щени­ями соз­на­ние от­клю­чилось. Юта­ку об­сту­пила бла­жен­ная ти­шина и мер­ца­ющий бе­лый ту­ман. Те­ло, лёг­кое, как пу­шин­ка, мед­ленно плы­ло в ок­ру­жении это­го ту­мана. Ис­терзан­ное сер­дце ещё бо­лело, но боль по­тихонь­ку умень­ша­лась, рас­тво­рялась в спо­кой­ствии, ко­торым бы­ло ох­ва­чено его ос­ла­бев­шее от ис­пы­таний те­ло.

Юта­ка смот­рел в бе­лый ту­ман, в ко­тором не бы­ло ни­чего, и да­же не пы­тал­ся под­нять тя­жёлую ру­ку, что­бы вы­тереть мок­рые от слёз гла­за. Толь­ко что ему бы­ло так боль­но, а сей­час так спо­кой­но. Он по­терял соз­на­ние или… умер?..

По дру­гую сто­рону ту­мана пос­лы­шалось зна­комое мур­лы­канье. Ног кос­ну­лось зна­комое ощу­щение, буд­то ма­лень­кая кош­ка ста­ратель­но тёр­лась об них. Юта­ка миг­нул нес­коль­ко раз. Ту­ман на­чал рас­се­ивать­ся.

Он всё ещё сто­ял на аре­не Ко­лизея нап­ро­тив ог­ромно­го сгус­тка тем­но­ты. Сгус­ток с ин­те­ресом и враж­дебностью пя­лил­ся на не­го фи­оле­товым гла­зом. Сгус­ток, ко­торый воп­ло­щал его, Юта­ки, чувс­тво ви­ны пе­ред людь­ми, ко­торых он лю­бил боль­ше жиз­ни.

Те­перь сгус­ток, ви­димо, вы­жидал, ког­да жер­тва при­дёт в соз­на­ние, что­бы сно­ва на­пус­тить на неё свой тош­нотвор­ный мо­рок. Но в этот раз Юта­ка был го­тов.

Он зак­рыл гла­за. На краю соз­на­ния пос­лы­шались го­лоса, но в этот раз они бы­ли столь ти­хими, что на­поми­нали ко­мари­ный писк. Юта­ка не ви­дел то­го, что мог­ло выз­вать в нём чувс­тво ви­ны, сле­дова­тель­но, мо­рок был не в сос­то­янии пов­ли­ять на не­го.

Юта­ка прос­то ка­ким-то шес­тым чувс­твом ощу­тил, что ему сле­ду­ет де­лать. В кон­це кон­цов, это ЕГО Го­род, и толь­ко ЕМУ под си­лу ре­шать здеш­ние за­гад­ки.

Он нег­ромко, но чёт­ко го­ворил, вздёр­нув под­бо­родок к сгус­тку тем­но­ты:

— Я не ви­новат пе­ред Ки­ришо. В ле­су, в ко­торый мы приш­ли, нет ни­каких вол­ков, а вни­зу хол­ма на­чина­ет­ся де­рев­ня. Я не ви­новат пе­ред Юка­ри. Ре­шение рас­стать­ся бы­ло обо­юд­ным, и мы ос­та­лись хо­роши­ми друзь­ями. Я не ви­новат… — он спот­кнул­ся на мгно­вение и ед­ва не от­крыл гла­за. Го­лоса ста­ли чуть гром­че, но им всё рав­но не хва­тало си­лы про­бить­ся в его соз­на­ние. — Я не ви­новат пе­ред ро­дите­лями. Они зна­ют, что я всег­да по­могу им и сде­лаю для них всё, что угод­но.

Сер­дце вдруг зах­лес­тну­ло та­кой болью, что Юта­ка ед­ва не рух­нул на ко­лени, но боль ис­чезла так же вне­зап­но, как воз­никла. Приз­ра­ки го­лосов то­же ис­па­рились. Вмес­то них в го­лову вор­вался встре­вожен­ный неж­ный го­лос Элек­тры.

_«Мой до­рогой! У те­бя по­лучи­лось!»_

Юта­ка мед­ленно, по щё­лоч­ке, от­крыл гла­за. Сгус­ток тем­но­ты сно­ва мир­но спал, взмет­нув к се­рому не­бу свои две­над­цать хвос­тов. Тол­стая нить, свя­зыва­ющая сгус­ток и сер­дце Юта­ки, ис­тончи­лась поч­ти вдвое. Мо­жет быть, чу­дови­ще и не бы­ло по­беж­де­но, но оно хо­тя бы нем­но­го ос­лабло.

Осоз­на­вая свою по­беду, Юта­ка не на­шёл ни­чего луч­ше, как шлёп­нуть­ся зад­ни­цей на зем­лю и спря­тать ли­цо в гряз­ных ла­донях.

— Спа­сён… Прес­вя­той бо­же, я спа­сён…

Кош­ка заб­ра­лась ему на ко­лени и по­тёр­лась мор­дочкой о его щё­ку.

_«Ког­да ты зас­тыл, как ста­туя, пе­ред мор­дой Те­ни, я не зна­ла, что и ду­мать… Ты прос­то смот­рел ей в глаз и не дви­гал­ся, не из­да­вал ни зву­ка, буд­то ока­менел. Но по­том ты за­гово­рил с ней, и… Мой ко­тёнок, я так то­бой гор­жусь! Ты спра­вил­ся!»_

— Спра­вил­ся?.. — Юта­ка пос­мотрел на Элек­тру. — Но эта шту­ка всё ещё здесь.

Кош­ка ти­хо за­ур­ча­ла. Мяг­кая виб­ра­ция её те­ла от­го­няла ос­татки ужа­са прочь.

_«Ко­неч­но, она бу­дет здесь, по­тому что это чувс­тво — часть те­бя. Но ты его ус­ми­рил… По край­ней ме­ре на вре­мя. Мой до­рогой, ты так на­пуган… Возь­ми ме­ня на ру­ки, я бу­ду мур­лы­кать, что­бы заб­рать это всё. Всё хо­рошо. Всё поч­ти за­кон­чи­лось. Впе­реди толь­ко сок­ро­вищ­ни­ца, там нет ни­чего страш­но­го»._

Она с неж­ностью кос­ну­лась хо­лод­ным влаж­ным но­сом его ще­ки. Неж­нее кош­ки о Юта­ке всег­да за­боти­лась толь­ко собс­твен­ная мать.

Тень — Элек­тра наз­ва­ла чу­дови­ще так, и Юта­ке в прин­ци­пе пон­ра­вилось это наз­ва­ние — спа­ла. Не бы­ло ни­чего слож­но­го, что­бы прой­ти ми­мо неё пря­мо к две­ри, над ко­торой при­зыв­но го­рела таб­личка: «Вто­рой круг». Де­ло ос­та­валось за ма­лым: вло­жить в ржа­вый за­мок мас­сивный ключ, до­бытый из гру­ди ре­бён­ка-при­вязан­ности, и с уси­ли­ем его по­вер­нуть. Зыч­но скрип­нув, дверь мед­ленно от­кры­лась. За ней об­на­ружи­лась ста­рая де­ревян­ная лес­тни­ца с вы­белен­ны­ми сту­пеня­ми и за­литая мяг­ким мо­лоч­ным све­том.

Юта­ка ух­ва­тил кош­ку по­удоб­нее, что­бы её мур­лы­канье оку­тыва­ло его рас­тре­вожен­ное сер­дце, и без даль­ней­ших на­поми­наний дви­нул­ся впе­рёд и вверх. Его жда­ла сок­ро­вищ­ни­ца, а пос­ле — на­конец-то воз­вра­щение в ре­аль­ный мир.

Ос­та­валось толь­ко на­де­ять­ся, что сок­ро­вищ­ни­ца не вы­кинет ни­каких жут­ких сюр­при­зов. Ими Юта­ка уже был сыт по гор­ло.


	7. СОКРОВИЩНИЦА: Хранители

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ВНИМАНИЕ! У работы две концовки, и в конце этой главы вам вместе с Ютакой нужно будет сделать выбор. Пожалуйста, проходите по ссылкам, чтобы прочитать выбранную концовку ❤

Ещё одна бесконечная лестница спиралью утекала наверх, к прозрачному куполу, тонувшему в серых грозовых облаках. Ступени из белого мрамора были засыпаны пылью, сухими листьями, осколками камней и почерневшими цветами. В канделябрах на выщербленных кирпичных стенах не хватало свечей, а язычки пламени в редких огарках панически колыхались от малейшего сквозняка и гасли один за другим.

Эта лестница, печально заброшенная, но всё же гордо несущая остатки своей величественности, совершенно отличалась от всех других мест Города, которые Ютака уже видел. Под его ногами тихо шуршала старая листва. Мелкие камушки скатывались вниз по ступеням, и их стук отражался от стен едва слышным эхо. В щелях между камнями завывал ветер. Высоко-высоко, над самой головой, виднелся кусочек густо-серого, как сырая глина, влажного неба.

Это место было живым. Гораздо живее леса, окружавшего Город, живее пустых улиц и жутких подземелий. Здесь Ютака впервые за всё время почувствовал, как его отпускают ледяные когти паники, а на их место приходит восхитительно нежное утешение. Будто бы сам влажный и стылый воздух каменной башни, внутри которой белой лентой вилась лестница, исцелял перепуганного до смерти путника.

Кошка тёплым клубком свернулась на руках Ютаки, медленно шагавшего вверх по лестнице. Она уже не мурлыкала, исчерпав все силы успокоения, и теперь просто дремала. Её большие уши чутко дёргались, улавливая малейшие звуки, недоступные менее искусному человеческому слуху.

Ютаке было по душе её молчание. Он любил Электру и был чрезвычайно благодарен за помощь, которую маленькая кошка оказала ему в Городе. Но сейчас ему, порядком вымотанному встречей с Тенью, хотелось немного побыть наедине со своими мыслями.

Тогда, когда Тень готовилась ударить его мороком второй раз, Ютака действовал неосознанно. Он зажмурился, потому что откуда-то знал, что ему нельзя смотреть твари в глаза. Он говорил слова, которые, хоть и не имели к реальности отношения (почти не имели, если быть честным с собой), но всё же смогли утихомирить взбешённое внутреннее чудовище. На мгновение ему показалось, что  _он всё это однажды уже делал_ , просто забыл.

Мелкие камни с негромким стуком покатились вниз по ступенькам. От стен отразилось эхо, напоминавшее ласковый шёпот. Или это действительно был шёпот старой башни, которую разбудило присутствие  _наконец-то вернувшегося хозяина…_

Да, это в самом деле было знакомое Ютаке место. Он смутно припоминал, как когда-то видел эту башню во сне. Видел этот кусочек неба в вышине и почерневшие от старости канделябры, в которых догорали оплывшие свечи. Но этот сон был так давно. Когда же он видел его в последний раз?.. Кажется, тогда ему было так плохо, что хотелось попросту…

_«Почти пришли, верно?»_

Кошка проснулась и широко зевнула, показав всему миру идеально острые, белоснежные клыки. Потом вывернулась из рук Ютаки и гибко спрыгнула на мраморные ступени. Под её лапами не шелохнулся ни один листок и не сдвинулся ни один камень. Ютака с усталым восхищением посмотрел на любимицу.

— Никогда не перестану удивляться кошачьей грации.

_«О, мой дорогой, поверь, мы тоже не перестаём удивляться нашим талантам. И как вы, люди, живёте в таких неуклюжих и грузных телах?»_

Ютака посмотрел наверх. Кусок серого неба не приближался, хотя они поднимались уже очень долго.

— Когда мы придём? Кажется, эта лестница бесконечна.

_«Попасть в сокровищницу гораздо проще, чем ты можешь себе представить. Только вот я этой дорогой никогда не ходила, поэтому вспоминай, котёнок. Вспоминай, где здесь вход на второй круг»._

Она с остервенением принялась вылизывать пыльную шёрстку, в которой успело запутаться несколько тёмно-бордовых съёжившихся лепестков. Ютака беспомощно посмотрел по сторонам.

— Но ты ведь говорила, что уже была в сокровищнице…

_«Я в самом деле была там. Но как ты помнишь, войти из Колизея сюда было невозможно без ключа, который ты достал у своей привязанности. Я никак не могла бы добыть этот ключ. Мне пришлось искать обходной путь. Помнишь, однажды я спала почти двое суток, и ты беспокоился, не заболела ли я? Те двое суток я бродила по этому месту и искала второй вход в сокровищницу»._

— Почему мы не могли пойти им сейчас?

_«У тебя действительно так много времени, которое ты готов потратить на поиск обходного пути? Не забывай, второй котёнок ждёт тебя в реальном мире. Время здесь, конечно, течёт иначе, но всё же, оно не стоит на месте. По меркам реального мира мне потребовалось двое суток, чтобы дойти по обходному пути к сокровищнице. Ты правда думаешь, что второй котёнок будет спокойно ждать тебя?»_

У Ютаки сжалось сердце, когда он представил, как испугается Кирюин, если обнаружит его исчезновение. Если ещё не обнаружил…

Электра была права. Ему нужно поторопиться. Нужно вспомнить  _то, что он забыл._

Он уже когда-то бродил здесь. Возможно, уходил прочь от сокровищницы, заперев в ней что-то особенно дорогое его сердцу. Запер так надёжно, чтобы ничто и никогда не смогло добраться до этих крох света, согревавших в особенно паршивые дни.

Ютака закрыл глаза и провёл рукой по стене. Каменная кладка царапнула кожу ладони. Кирпич был шершавым и немного тёплым, и Ютаке даже на мгновение показалось, что стена едва уловимо пульсирует.

Или не показалось?..

Он нахмурился и поднялся на несколько ступеней выше. Снова прикоснулся: ощущение пульсации стало сильнее, но не настолько, чтобы не спутать их с отголоском от биения собственного сердца.

Пришлось подниматься ещё. И ещё. И снова прикладывать ладонь к старым стенам, прислушиваться к ощущениям, отдающихся в ладони. Электра следовала за ним, и каждый раз, когда они останавливались, возвращалась к уходу за своей грязной шубкой.

В какой-то момент стена толкнулась под ладонью Ютаки так ощутимо, что он даже отшатнулся, напуганный этой неожиданной отдачей. Потом робко коснулся разбитого камня. Изнутри старой кирпичной кладки шла ровная, сильная пульсация.

Ютака ощутил, как его сердце забилось быстрее от волнения. В тот же момент изменилась и пульсация в стене. Она стала такой же заполошной и тяжёлой, будто сама стена испугалась происходящего, хотя единственным, кто здесь всего боялся, был только сам Ютака.

— Нашёл… — прошептал он и, едва осознавая, что делает, потянул один из канделябров. Тело двигалось само. Когда-то давно он действительно был здесь, запирал потайной ход в сокровищницу, чтобы потом забыть путь сюда и никогда больше не тревожить то, что спрятал глубоко внутри себя.

Башня задрожала. Часть стены медленно поехала в сторону. Внутренние механизмы настолько проржавели, что шестерёнки с трудом проворачивались на своих местах. В конце концов проход заклинило на полпути, открыв узкую щель, в которую могла проскользнуть кошка и протиснуться (не без усилий) некрупный мужчина.

Электра потёрлась о ноги Ютаки и нежно мяукнула.

_«Я так тобой горжусь, мой котёнок. Ты молодец. Ты дошёл до сердца своего Города»._

После этих слов она белой молнией юркнула в открывшийся проход. Ободрав плечо, Ютака втиснулся следом и немедленно впутался в длинные цветущие заросли.

Пришлось потратить ещё несколько долгих минут на сражение с этим последним препятствием. Наконец, Ютака выбрался из зарослей и едва не ослеп от яркого света.

Он стоял у стены круглой, низкой залы, похожей на перевёрнутую тарелку. Всё здесь было белым, чистым и сияющим. Лента огромных панорамных окон опоясывала залу, и из них открывался захватывающий дух вид на унылый серый Город, ровными квадратами лежавший далеко внизу. С выгнутого к небу потолка свисали причудливые вьющиеся растения, сплошь покрытые мелкими белыми цветами; заросли плотным ковром устилали мраморный пол и часть окон. Воздух был влажным и сильно пах чем-то странным, но пьяняще-приятным.

В самом центре этой огромной залы стояло три корзины, сплетённые из толстых зелёных лоз. Ютака приблизился к ним и не удержался от вскрика. Звук его голоса запутался в плотных зарослях под потолком.

В корзинах, свернувшись клубком, спали люди. Четыре человека, дороже которых у Ютаки не было никого и ничего в этом мире.

Его родители. Кирюин Шо. Юкари. Все четверо крепко спали, прижав к груди руки. У каждого в кулаке было зажато что-то, излучавшее мягкий свет, но понять, что это, не получалось.

Как зачарованный, Ютака смотрел на своих родителей, которые ютились в одной корзине на двоих, лёжа лицом друг к другу, переплетя пальцы так, что у светящейся шутки получилась надёжная клетка. Юкари и Кирюин в своих корзинах, слишком больших для одного человека, были похожи на неправильной формы жемчужины. Льющийся из ниоткуда свет отражался от их белой кожи и чёрных, как уголь, волос.

— Что это за место?.. — прошептал Ютака, стараясь унять непрошеные слёзы, подступившие к горлу при виде этой умиротворённой картины. — Эти люди… Я не понимаю…

Кошка в это время играла с листьями на тонкой лозе, свисавшей до самого пола. Когда Ютака заговорил, игра сразу перестала её интересовать.

_«Эти люди — всего лишь образ тех, кого ты очень любишь. Только маленькие крупицы их душ, которыми они поделились с тобой. Ты посадил эти крупицы здесь, как семена, и они выросли в то, что ты сейчас видишь»._

Ютака робко коснулся пальцами щеки Кирюина. Кожа была мягкой, гладкой и тёплой. Как у живого человека. Невозможно и поверить, что это — только образ.

Призрак.

Мираж?..

Он отступил от корзин и покрутил головой, приводя мысли в порядок. Всё это ни о чём не говорило.

— Я дошёл до сокровищницы. И что дальше, Электра? — Ютака обернулся на кошку, которая погналась за белым лепестком, подхваченным сквозняком. — Что мне делать теперь?

_«Просто выбери того, кто будет защищать твой Город»._

— Защищать?.. — Ютака посмотрел на людей в корзинах, потом на серые кварталы Города за окнами. — Я всё равно не понимаю.

Кошка остановилась и вперила в него свой внимательный леденцово-жёлтый взгляд.

_«Одна из этих проросших душ может стать твоим хранителем. Она вдохнёт в Город жизнь. Ты больше не будешь бродить по его улицам в одиночку, пытаясь найти решение проблемы. Хранитель будет вести тебя. Он усмирит твою привязанность, уменьшит чувство вины, разберётся с твоими страхами. Когда ты во сне вернёшься сюда снова, Город не будет высасывать из тебя силы, потому что признает в тебе хозяина. Это место станет тем, чем должно быть: местом, где ты находишь своё равновесие после всех тревог в реальном мире»._

— Хочешь сказать, что?..

_«Просто выбери того, кто поможет тебе обрести спокойные сны. Без кошмаров. Без бесконечных поисков. Без одиночества»._

Ютака обвёл корзины взглядом.

— Одного? — переспросил он Электру. — Что значит «быть хранителем»?

Кошка недовольно мяукнула, будто Ютака, задавая вопросы, никак не мог уяснить, чего от него хотят.

_«Одного, мой дорогой. Эти ростки душ связаны с их владельцами в реальном мире. Это особая связь на уровне мира снов. Выбранный тобой человек будет видеть те же сны, что и ты. Будет ощущать во сне твою боль и твою радость. Поможет тебе справиться и найти ответы на вопросы, которые тебя тревожат. Пока ростки спят — они бесполезны. Когда один из них проснётся, пустота в твоём сердце, наконец, будет заполнена, ты освободишься от бесцельных поисков и вернёшь свою душу в равновесие»._

Ютака беспомощно посмотрел на неё.

— Я не могу выбрать одного. Даже если я исключу из этого выбора родителей, всё ещё остаются Юкари и Киришо. Они оба дороги мне.

Кошка в раздражении махнула хвостом.

_«Когда сделаешь выбор, просто возьми хранителя за руку. Он проснётся и вернёт нас в Город. Поторопись, котёнок. Время не может замедляться бесконечно»._

Этим она оставляла всё дальнейшее на Ютаку. И верно: как будто кошка могла помочь ему разобраться в собственной душе.

Ютака с нежностью посмотрел на спавшего Кирюина. Они знали друг друга полжизни и были, кроме прочего, хорошими друзьями. Многое произошло между ними за эти годы, даже маленькое, но болезненное предательство имело место. Но всё же они до сих пор были вместе. Если кому-то в этом мире Ютака и доверял абсолютно и безоговорочно, то только Кирюину. Некоторые тайны, разделённые ими на двоих, невозможно было рассказать кому-то ещё, даже родителям. Вернее — тем более им.

Рядом спала в корзине Юкари, при взгляде на которую Ютака испытывал колоссальный прилив любви и благодарности.

Они недолго были вместе. Главным образом из-за самого Ютаки, которого в те годы пожирала депрессия. Он цеплялся за девушек, пытался заполнить пустоту в своей душе отношениями с ними, хотел любить и быть любимым, но оказался не способным даже на это. Ютака брал от девушек всё, что они могли ему дать, а потом, устыдившись, что не может ответить полноценной взаимностью, разрывал с ними. Он и не помнил, сколько у него в те годы было девушек: то любовниц на одну ночь, то пассий на пару недель или месяц. Он забывал их лица и имена через день после расставания.

Забывал всех, кроме Юкари. Каким-то неведомым образом к ней он успел привязаться куда сильнее, чем ко всем остальным.

Она не была особенно красивой — так, просто во вкусе Ютаки. Они познакомились не то в кафе, не то в парке возле агентства, не то в комбини. Казалось, номер Юкари просто появился у Ютаки в телефоне, а они сами знали друг друга тысячу жизней.

Лишь спустя долгие годы Ютака сообразил, что Юкари пыталась его вытащить из депрессии. Она всегда поддерживала его и ободряла в моменты острой самоненависти. Она неизменно повторяла: «Я тебя люблю», когда Ютака прижимал её к себе, чтобы напиться досыта её теплом. По утрам Юкари с безграничной нежностью и терпением убеждала Ютаку проснуться и прожить ещё один день, в конце которого его всегда ждала награда: вкусный ужин, или чувственный секс, или пара часов тихого и спокойного просмотра фильма в обнимку.

И всё же Ютака бросил её, свою драгоценную Юкари, в какой-то момент вдруг решив, что она смеётся над ним и издевается. Это был один из его приступов паники и самоненависти, когда он, вообразив ехидно хохотавшую над его беспомощностью Юкари, разозлился и наспех пособирал все свои вещи.

Юкари пыталась его остановить. Всё повторяла своё: «Я тебя люблю, Ютака-кун». А он… Поступил, как последний говнюк, не желавший верить ничему, кроме собственных фантазий. Ушёл, абсолютно убеждённый, что Юкари его обманывала.

Так горько было потом понимать свою ошибку. Так больно слышать позднее, при личной встрече, тихое: «Я не держу на тебя зла, но ты меня слишком сильно ранил». Юкари не дала ему второй шанс, чтобы всё исправить. Они остались друзьями, но и только. Эта дружба тоже была какой-то странной, с едким привкусом взаимной вины: Юкари — за то, что не смогла простить, и Ютаки — за то, что не смог сохранить свалившееся на него счастье.

Ласковый голос Электры вклинился в болезненно-яркие воспоминания.

_«Котёнок, решай быстрее. Мы теряем время!»_

Будто кошка могла представить, как сложно сделать выбор между собственным прошлым и настоящим. Выбрать кого-то одного, чтобы связать с ним свою душу в самом страшном из всех миров — мире своего подсознания. Ютака переводил взгляд с Кирюина на Юкари и обратно и лихорадочно думал, будто на кону стояли не всего лишь спокойные сны без тревожных плутаний по лабиринтам, а как минимум целая жизнь.

_«Пожалуйста, мой дорогой. Выбери кого-нибудь. Второй котёнок ждёт уже слишком долго»._

Всего лишь взять кого-то одного за руку и закончить это всё. Выбрать и закончить.

Просто выбрать.

> **[ВЫБРАТЬ ЮКАРИ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585937/chapters/44061520) **
> 
> **[ВЫБРАТЬ КИРИШО](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585937/chapters/44061658) **


	8. ХРАНИТЕЛЬНИЦА: Пусть вода унесёт все печали

Ютака прикрыл глаза и медленно, длинно выдохнул, чтобы прояснить сознание. Потом ласково посмотрел на Кирюина, который белой жемчужиной покоился в своей корзине. Решение было принято.

— Извини, Киришо. Но этот Город родился из ошибок моего прошлого. И одной из этих ошибок была Юкари. Я хочу их исправить.

Вряд ли Кирюин его слышал, а даже если слышал — не смог бы вынырнуть из глубокого сна, чтобы ответить. Пусть спит дальше, а Ютака с помощью Юкари сделает всё, чтобы защитить и его росток души, и своих родителей.

Он осторожно обхватил пальцами тонкое белое запястье Юкари. Тело девушки сразу озарило мягким светом, который лился из её переплетённых пальцев. Свет становился всё сильнее, пока наконец Ютака не был вынужден зажмуриться, чтобы не ослепнуть от этого нестерпимого сияния.

Его слуха вдруг коснулся плеск воды, а ноги стремительно намокли. Когда свет стал слабее, и Ютака смог снова открыть глаза, он обнаружил, что Юкари исчезла из своей корзины, а на полу сокровищницы разлилось маленькое озеро, совсем мелкое, едва доходившее до выступавшей косточки на лодыжке. Кошка, спасаясь от воды, сидела в корзине с душами родителей и сердито размахивала хвостом.

_«Надо же…»_

— Что произошло? — Ютака крутил головой в поисках Юкари. — Куда она делась?

Электра привстала на задних лапах и несколько раз коротко махнула передними, требуя у Ютаки, чтобы он взял её на руки. Прижимаясь к его груди, она немного успокоилась.

_«Думаю, тебе стоит подойти к окнам»._

То, что Ютака увидел, было похоже на отрывок какого-то сна (впрочем, чего ещё ожидать от этого мира, где всё идёт против любых законов логики и здравого смысла?). Низкое серое небо будто разорвало, и целый океан, который плотные тучи долгие годы удерживали над собой, теперь сплошным потоком обрушился на ровные улицы иссохшего Города.

Высоко над плоскими крышами домов, которые тонули в разлитых по улицам полноводных реках, совсем недалеко от сокровищницы парила охваченная светом фигура девушки. За её спиной Ютака разглядел восемь узких, как у стрекозы, крыльев.

Юкари ласково улыбнулась и протянула к нему руки. Очарованный, Ютака шагнул к ней, думая коснуться пальцами разделявшего их стекла.

Но стекло вдруг исчезло, и Ютака, прижимая к груди кошку, как маленького ребёнка, камнем полетел вниз.

_«Ничего не бойся, мой дорогой. Тебе нечего бояться»._

Электра тихо мурлыкала, пока они оба падали. Блестящая поверхность улицы-реки приближалась, а у Ютаки не было сил, чтобы выразить криком свой страх перед неминуемым ударом. Он зажмурился и уткнулся лицом в тёплую, пахнувшую домом кошачью шёрстку. Хотелось бы последовать совету и перестать бояться, но страх туго скручивал его внутренности в один узел, так, что и не вздохнуть.

Больно было только первую секунду удара о поверхность воды. После Ютаку охватило текучее, нежное объятье, так похожее на объятья любимой девушки. Вода развернула клубок, в который Ютака инстинктивно сжался в падении, и тёплое течение разделило их с Электрой.

Он сам медленно плыл, куда его несло течением. Грудь болезненно сдавило, но не было сил, чтобы рваться на поверхность за глотком воздуха. Всё это путешествие вымотало до предела. Ещё одно испытание… Да плевать, Город, делай уже, что хочешь.

_«Дыши, мой дорогой, всё в порядке. Всё хорошо. Тебе нечего бояться»._

Голос Электры звучал, как обычно, прямо в голове и был полон поистине материнской заботы. Но даже если бы она не попросила Ютаку дышать, он бы всё равно сделал невольный вдох, потому что его тело, в отличие от него самого, ещё не собиралось сдаваться.

В лёгкие хлынул свежий, немного холодный воздух. Ютака распахнул глаза, не веря происходящему. Его всё ещё окружала тёмная толща воды, а свет поверхности маячил так далеко, что до него надо было ещё плыть и плыть. Электры нигде не было видно, но её голос ясно и ровно клубился в сознании:

_«Плыви наверх, котёнок. Плыви. Город ждёт тебя»._

Тело ломило от усталости. Тёплый поток обволакивал его и бережно скрадывал всю измотанность, тяжесть которой Ютака смог ощутить в полной мере только сейчас — до этого совсем не было времени, чтобы прислушиваться к своим ощущениям. Первые движения дались с трудом, тело казалось деревянным. Пришлось заставлять себя двигаться наверх, к свету, к серому небу, под которым парила на восьми стрекозиных крыльях Юкари и дожидалась нервного хозяина терпеливая Электра.

Чем ближе к поверхности, тем громче становился странный голос, звучавший, как и раньше, у Ютаки в голове. Поначалу голос напоминал шум волн, и нельзя было разобрать ни слова. Но постепенно он становился всё отчётливее, всё ярче, и Ютака вскоре смог услышать, как Юкари говорила ему:

 

_«Я вода. Я пришла в твою жизнь холодной зимой, чтобы сломать корку льда, которой было покрыто твоё сердце.  
_

_Я половодьем разлилась вокруг тебя, когда ты оттаял. Мои волны бережно несли тебя, не давая врезаться в скалы самоненависти, которых было так много в тех подземных пещерах, созданных твоим отчаянием.  
_

_Я иссякла с наступлением лета, но ещё много могла тебе дать. Но ты выбрался на пустынный берег и отправился прочь, под иссушающее пекло своей внутренней боли. Отправился искать что-то, одному тебе известное, одним тобой желаемое.  
_

_Я вода. Я испарилась из русла твоего сердца и уснула в глубине твоей души. Ты пробудил меня, и я выпала на эти земли живительным дождём.  
_

_Возьми меня за руку. Не отпускай. Не отказывайся от воды, иначе снова иссохнешь и заплутаешь в пустыне в поисках оазиса. Ты уже в оазисе. Нет нужды искать что-то ещё.  
_

_Возьми мою любовь.  
_

_Я вода. Я жизнь. Я твой хранитель»._

 

С каждым словом становилось всё легче: дышать, плыть, ощущать. Ютака плыл наверх, нежное течение помогало ему и поддерживало. Всё выше и выше — к свету, исправлению ошибок и спокойным снам под защитой крохотного ростка близкой души.

Когда Ютака вынырнул, оказалось, что Город совершенно изменился. Стены маленьких домов теперь покрывала пышная зелень, среди которой прятались разноцветные бутоны. Вода ушла с улиц и унесла всю покрывавшую их пыль. Булыжные мостовые мокро блестели в сиянии, излучаемом парящей над Городом Юкари.

Она спустилась к нему через пару мгновений. Пока Ютака отфыркивался от воды, попавшей в нос и горло, Юкари стояла рядом, едва касаясь земли пальцами босых ног.

Электра тоже была здесь. Её шубка ничуть не промокла, хотя она рухнула в воду вместе с Ютакой. Видимо, это испытание предназначалось только ему.

Он вынырнул на одной из площадей, которые всегда были пусты и серы. В центре каждой возвышался полуразрушенный фонтан. Сейчас фонтан каким-то чудом восстановился, из него в серое небо били тугие струи, а над самой площадью вился упоительно-пьянящий запах мокрой земли, камня, зелени и цветов.

Ноги не держали. Ютаке пришлось сесть на край фонтана, чтобы унять дрожь и успокоиться. Электра запрыгнула ему на колени и утешающе замурлыкала.

— Надеюсь, теперь я могу вернуться? — выдавил улыбку Ютака и ослабевшими пальцами почесал кошку за ухом. Кошка ткнулась головой ему в подбородок.

_«Ещё немного. Осталось спасти твою душу»._

Юкари протянула к Ютаке сложенные лодочкой ладони. В них лежало маленькое красное зёрнышко, похожее на гранатовое. Внутри, если присмотреться, можно было разглядеть щепотку клубившегося дыма.

— Мне надо это съесть? — Ютака посмотрел на свою хранительницу. Она улыбнулась и кивнула.

«Тот осколок, который мы видели в самом начале, затонул после ливня. На месте, где он стоял, вырос цветок с этим зерном. Проглоти — и мы пойдём обратно. Второй котёнок уже совсем заждался».

Задавать лишние вопросы уже совсем не хотелось. Съесть так съесть, хуже, чем то, что Ютака уже пережил, всё равно не станет.

Ничего не изменилось после того, как Ютака проглотил зёрнышко. Лишь на короткое мгновение сердцу стало так горячо, будто его погрузили в кипящее масло. Даже сжиматься от боли не было смысла: она растворилась гораздо быстрее, чем Ютака успел её осознать.

Теперь можно и возвращаться. Город всё ещё был прижат крышкой серого неба, но утопавшие в зелени улицы, дороги из жёлтых и красных камней, пёстрые цветы, шум фонтанов с кристально-чистой водой — всё это дышало жизнью, которой Ютака никогда ещё прежде не видел в этом месте.

— Что будет с теми, кто остался под землёй?.. — Ютака брёл, едва передвигая ноющие ноги, за Электрой. — И с Юкари… Что вообще будет с Городом теперь?

Ответ прозвучал незамедлительно, так же ласково, как и обычно.

_«Город будет жить. Всё, что было спрятано в недрах, выберется наружу, и ты ещё не раз столкнёшься с ними во снах. Но хранительница будет тебе помогать во всём, поэтому не бойся: больше тебе не придётся ходить здесь одному»._

Дорога назад, через лес к звонкому ручью, показалась Ютаке гораздо короче, чем в прошлый раз. Сейчас лес был полон звуков. Здесь пели птицы, и ветер шуршал в кронах деревьев. Под ногами скрипел песок и хрустела прошлогодняя листва. Где-то далеко было слышно, как гремит железная дорога.

От обилия звуков хотелось расплакаться. Ютака и не думал, что успеет настолько соскучиться по таким привычным проявлениям жизни родного мира.

Ручей, через который вела кошачья тропа, всё так же гремел, перекатывая мелкие камни. По другую сторону, за высоким кустарником, маячила белоснежная футболка Кирюина.

_«Иди за мной, мой дорогой. Я проведу тебя домой»._

Кошка прыгнула на камень посреди ручья, а с него — на другой берег. Ютака на мгновение замешкался, оглянувшись на лес, за которым остался лежать его Город. Это было удивительное путешествие. Жуткое, но всё-таки удивительное и незабываемое.

— До встречи, Город, — сказал Ютака, прежде чем шагнуть по кошачьей тропе обратно в свой мир. — Нам никуда не деться друг от друга.

*** * * * ***

Ютака открыл глаза и охнул. Всё тело ломило от усталости, будто он не за кошкой через ручей прыгнул, а целую ночь разгружал вагоны с углём. В голове шумело. От нестерпимого голода уже порядком подташнивало. Одежда почему-то была мокрой насквозь, хотя Ютака не помнил, чтобы падал в ручей.

Честно говоря, он даже не помнил, как прыгнул за сбежавшей кошкой и вернулся обратно. Эти несколько мгновений попросту испарились из памяти.

Электра сидела у его ног и вылизывала шёрстку с абсолютно безмятежным видом. При взгляде на неё Ютаку охватило раздражение.

— Негодница! — он сгрёб любимицу за шкирку и несильно встряхнул на вытянутой руке. Кошка повисла, как кусок белой тряпки. — Никогда больше тебя с собой не возьму никуда! Будешь сидеть дома!

— Ты где застрял вообще?! — из-за кустов появился Кирюин, недовольный тем, что его оставили одного. — Что, набрать воды в ручье так нереально сложно? — он вдруг остолбенел. — Бог мой… Ютака, ты… Что с тобой?

А что с ним, собственно говоря? Если бы Ютака знал, он бы ответил, но ему и самому было чрезвычайно интересно, откуда эта ломота в теле, мокрая одежда и такая дикая измождённость. Мир вокруг медленно поплыл перед глазами.

— Эй! Ты меня слышишь?! — его подхватили надёжные руки и помогли опуститься, а не рухнуть, на землю. По щекам легонько похлопали. — Ютака, только не отключайся, а?..

Нечеловеческая усталость вдруг навалилась одним тяжёлым булыжником величиной как минимум с Фудзи-сан. В подсознании замелькали смутные образы: полная висельников комната, гигантская тень, падение с высоты в тёмные воды океана, женщина-стрекоза… Бесконечные улицы серого города, поворот за поворотом, лестницы, коридоры, снова лестницы, снова коридоры, широкие, низкие, тёмные, тихие…

Ютака бросился прочь от этих образов, будто пытался выплыть с морской глубины. Он видел смутный свет впереди и тянулся к нему. Лёгкие вдруг стиснуло так сильно, что и не вздохнуть. Лишь с десятой попытки удалось втолкнуть в себя глоток воздуха. Кислород хлынул в его тело, разбудил и вытолкнул наружу, в реальность.

— Господи, Ютака… — тихий голос Кирюина звучал наверху и с слева. — Ты ведь всего лишь отошёл на две минуты за водой. Что успело произойти за эти две долбанных минуты?!

Пришлось немного запрокинуть голову, чтобы посмотреть на Кирюина, на коленях которого Ютака лежал. В тёмных, как мокрая черника, глазах клубилась тревога.

Они всё ещё сидели на берегу ручья — у Кирюина не хватило бы сил, чтобы дотащить тяжёлого Ютаку до места пикника. Пришлось сидеть и ждать, когда же человек, способный из ничего найти приключений на свою задницу, придёт в себя.

— Я… Что?.. — Ютака неуклюже поднялся, придерживая чугунно тяжёлую голову. — Как же всё болит…

Кирюин положил ладонь ему между лопаток.

— Поедем в больницу? Тут до города рукой подать.

— Нет. Не надо. Я просто чертовски голоден.

— Ютака, люди не падают от голода в обмороки, если не ели всего два часа.

— Я, кажется, не ел сутки. И сутки же не спал… И ещё гантели сутки в зале тягал… — он покрутил головой, чтобы вернуть сознанию ясность. — Ничего не помню. Электра прыгнула за ручей, я пошёл за ней, а потом какая-то дыра в воспоминаниях. Очнулся уже на берегу в таком вот виде.

Ютаку снова повело, но Кирюин успел придержать его за плечи.

— Пойдём. Тебе сначала надо поесть.

После еды стало немного легче. Ютака жадно запихивал в себя бутерброды и давился холодными тонкацу, запивал всё тёплым апельсиновым соком и ледяной водой из ручья. Кирюин с изумлением смотрел на него, но ничего не говорил, только подкладывал еду, которую приготовил для себя тоже. Было стыдно оставлять его голодным, но остановиться не получалось. Только когда из термосумки исчез последний томат, Ютака, наконец, сыто икнул и потёр набитый под завязку живот.

— Мне очень жаль, Киришо, — извинился он, глядя, как Кирюин тщательно собирает весь мусор в пакет. — Я приготовлю дома что-нибудь. Или, может, хочешь в ресторан?

— Ты на ногах едва стоишь, какой ресторан? — улыбнулся Кирюин. — Не бери в голову. Я уверен, у тебя есть причина для такого поведения, но почему-то ты не можешь рассказать, что случилось.

— Я просто не помню, Киришо. Клянусь. Я пошёл за… А где Электра? — он тревожно огляделся вокруг в поисках кошки.

Электра мирно спала, свернувшись клубком в спортивной сумке. При виде её Ютака испытал огромное облегчение.

Кирюин взял его за руку и ласково сжал.

— Опять странный день рождения получился, верно? А я надеялся, что в этот раз всё будет хорошо.

Странные дни рождения, который постоянно шли не по плану и несли порой больше разочарований, чем радости, почти стали традицией. В этот раз здесь не было никакой вины Кирюина, хоть тот и выглядел расстроенным.

Ютака обнял его и со всей своей медвежьей нежностью прижал к груди. Он так любил этого неуклюжего, бесконечно талантливого и чувствительного человека. Любил почти всю жизнь, исключая только первые годы их дружбы, а потом был обязан ему возможностью жить такую яркую и полную событий творческую жизнь. Кирюин всегда был рядом, всегда был готов протянуть руку помощи и прикрыть уязвимую спину. Даже когда они рассорились, у Ютаки никогда не было никого ближе Кирюина.

— Спасибо, Киришо, — Ютака уткнулся лицом в мягкую шевелюру. — Спасибо, что ты со мной. Я не знаю, как жил бы без тебя. Я рад, что могу провести этот день с тобой. Ты самый большой подарок мне от жизни.

Кирюин обнял его в ответ и коснулся губами уха, чтобы шепнуть:

— С днём рождения, мой хороший.

*** * * * ***

Электра, проснувшись, внимательно разглядывала двух хозяев, прильнувших друг к другу, как те птицы, которые по весне не могли наворковаться. Её жёлтый взгляд видел то, что не способен был увидеть ни один человек. Увиденное Электре нравилось: она расслабленно размахивала хвостом и тихо мурлыкала, не требуя к себе внимания.

Эти хозяева совсем как котята. Глаз да глаз за ними нужен.


	9. ХРАНИТЕЛЬ: Свет внутри тебя

В выборе между прошлым и настоящим ответ был очевиден. Ютака пришёл к этой простой мысли после нескольких долгих минут размышлений и разозлился на себя: это ж надо, потратить столько времени впустую ради того, над чем, в общем-то, и думать не стоит.

Он с благодарностью посмотрел на образ Юкари, свернувшийся клубком в зелёной корзине. Слышала ли его девушка или нет — в этот момент было не совсем важно. Нужно было просто признать результат своих раздумий.

— Извини, Юкари, — сказал Ютака тихо. — Но сейчас у меня уже есть человек, которому я могу доверить собственную жизнь, а не только лишь душу.

После этого он решительно взял за запястье спавшего Кирюина, и через пару мгновений его ослепила яркая вспышка света.

Ютаке пришлось крепко зажмуриться. Хотел ещё закрыть глаза ладонями, но его рука словно приросла к руке Кирюина. Вокруг поднялся невообразимый шум. Казалось, башня сокровищницы стремительно разрушалась. Слышался грохот падающих камней и звон разбитого стекла. Где-то среди этого шума негромко мяукала кошка, а Ютака не мог даже броситься к своей любимице на помощь. Он ничего не видел, не мог даже сдвинуться с места. И вдобавок, будто этого всего было мало, стало невыносимо жарко.

Свет по другую сторону век сменил цвет с белого на полыхающий красный. К шуму добавился новый звук: будто вокруг стремительно распространялся огонь.

Ютака в ужасе открыл глаза. Нестерпимый жар моментально высушил их, и смотреть стало больно. Но не получалось отвести взгляд от того, как красное пламя бушевало на обломках башни, которая только что была полна зелени, света и спокойствия.

Две корзины всё ещё мирно стояли посреди хищных языков пламени. Под одну из них забилась Электра и тревожно мяукала. Её белая шерсть, однако, была нетронута огнём.

_«Кто бы знал, котёнок…»_

Ютака рванулся к ней, но его резко потянуло наверх. Руку болезненно вывернуло от этого рывка, и пришлось извернуться, чтобы уберечь суставы от травмы. Так он оказался лицом к лицу с Кирюином, вернее — конечно же — только с его образом.

Кирюин ласково улыбался. За его спиной были распахнуты два пепельно-серых крыла. Он крепко держал Ютаку за руку и поднимал их обоих всё выше к серому небу и всё дальше от обломков башни, сокровищницы и насмерть перепуганной кошки.

— Эй! — Ютака с отчаянием уставился на хранителя с лицом Кирюина. — Что ты творишь?! Ты ведь должен защищать это место, разве нет?

Хранитель повернул голову и посмотрел вниз. Ютака невольно проследил за его взглядом.

Город под ними полыхал. Огромный пожар бушевал от края горизонта до края, превратив идеально ровные улицы в огненные реки. Раскалённый воздух плыл, весь Город напоминал расплывшийся акварельный рисунок. Всё, что было создано разумом Ютаки, все его ночные кошмары, его страхи и проблемы — всё теперь пожиралось диким пламенем.

Ютака вцепился в хранителя изо всех сил, боясь рухнуть в этот огненный океан. Мягкие серые крылья то и дело обнимали его и укутывали утешающей прохладой, которая затем сменялась утомительным жаром, который поднимался от земли.

— Там ведь осталась Электра… — голос Ютаки дрожал от гнева и страха. — Ты, чёртов хранитель! Почему ты не дал мне её спасти?!

Кирюин не ответил.

Они поднялись уже достаточно высоко. Облака теперь клубились у них под ногами, закрывая от взгляда Ютаки полыхающий Город. Теперь вокруг царила тишина, и было тяжело дышать. В грозовых облаках трещали молнии. Полёт всё не прекращался.

Ютаку вдруг охватило спокойствие и то безусловное ощущение счастья, которое он всегда испытывал рядом с Кирюином. Против него мог быть весь мир, он мог стоять на краю пропасти, но всё равно быть счастливым, ощущая руку Кирюина в своей руке.

Хранитель прижал его к себе. От белой кожи неуловимо и тепло пахло домом. Мягкие крылья закутали их обоих в плотный кокон, по другую сторону которого остались грозы и огненная бездна. Здесь, под защитой серых перьев, было безопасно. Всё ещё, однако, помня о погибшей Электре, Ютака уткнулся носом Кирюину в грудь и до боли стиснул зубы.

Чёрт бы побрал этот Город. Дарит спокойствие, но забирает в качестве платы что-то очень дорогое. Маленькая отважная кошка не заслужила стать жертвой. Ютака попытался снова разозлиться, но не мог — звенящее в груди счастье заглушало все остальные чувства.

Защита из серых перьев неожиданно осыпалась пеплом. Кирюина не было, Ютаку больше никто не держал за руку. Ещё несколько мгновений Ютака висел в пустоте, окружённый грозовыми тучами, а потом камнем полетел вниз, спиной к полыхающей земле.

Ощущение счастья лопнуло, как мыльный пузырь. На его место пришла паника. Крик о помощи, которой Ютака не умел просить, застыл поперёк горла.

Серые облака оставались наверху. Под спиной горел Город, жар огня стремительно приближался. Ютака беспомощно трепыхался в воздухе, не в силах перевернуться, чтобы хотя бы встретиться с опасностью лицом к лицу. Такое инстинктивное желание видеть то, что внушало страх.

Огонь шумел. В его шуме Ютака слышал неразборчивое бормотание, которое становилось всё яснее по мере его приближения к земле. Это бормотание с каждым словом вытесняло из груди давящий приступ паники.

Такой знакомый голос… Кажется, Ютака уже слышал его ранее.

 

_«Я огонь. Я вспыхнул от одной лишь искры.  
_

_Я пришёл на эти больные земли, изрытые загноившимися ранами. Я нашёл здесь тебя, изнывавшего от боли. Ты не просил помощи, но нуждался в ней. У тебя не было сил, чтобы прогнать меня.  
_

_И я остался.  
_

_Я огонь. Мне пришлось выжечь здесь всё дотла, чтобы остановить гниение. Я окружил тебя кольцом и обогрел. Ничто больше не могло прорваться за огненный круг и навредить тебе. В моих объятьях ты восстанавливал силы и возвращался к жизни, а после — попросил не уходить.  
_

_Мы всё ещё вместе. Моего пламени хватает на двоих. Каждый раз, когда ты напуган, я прихожу во тьму и разгоняю её светом. Каждый раз, когда я начинаю чахнуть, ты приходишь и возрождаешь меня любовью.  
_

_Мы связаны.  
_

_Эта связь гораздо крепче, чем кажется миру вокруг.  
_

_Возьми меня в свои руки. Не бойся обжечься. Ты единственный, кому мой жар не может навредить.  
_

_Я огонь. Я защита. Я твой хранитель»._

 

Чьи-то руки обхватили Ютаку со спины. Падение замедлилось. Спокойствие, которого не могло сейчас быть, вопреки всем законам снова затопило сознание и усмирило колотившееся в панике сердце. Жар, которым полыхала земля, медленно уступал место благостной прохладе. Огромные серые крылья шумно бились о воздух.

Наконец его бережно опустили посреди одной из тех площадей, на которых Ютака никогда не находил ничего, кроме разрушенного фонтана и дорог на безликие улицы.

Ноги дрожали. Хранитель с лицом Кирюина крепко держал Ютаку за плечи, не позволяя рухнуть бесформенной тряпичной куклой на чёрную после пожара землю.

Город почти не изменился, разве что стал грязнее. Копоть и сажа покрывали серые стены низких домов. Ветер поднимал в воздух клубы пепла. Белые лучи солнца раздвинули тучи и теперь лили мягкий свет на место, не способное умереть, потому что никогда не жило.

Под слоем пепла виднелись светло-зелёные ростки. Ютака, оцепеневший от усталости и потрясения, как зачарованный, смотрел на эту новую жизнь, которая вдруг появилась, несмотря ни на что. Ростки на глазах становились крепче, тянулись к небу, и, словно в ускоренной съёмке, вскоре уже вся площадь была полна зелени, которая упрямо лезла между камней.

_«Твой Город, наконец, ожил»._

Белая кошка с рыжими пятнами на шерсти медленно вышла из низкого домика. Пожар не тронул её. Ютака бросился ей навстречу и прижал любимицу к груди.

— Электра! Я так испугался, что ты…

Он не смог заставить себя закончить фразу. Ласковое мурлыканье дало понять, что кошке не нужно было растолковывать его чувства.

_«Не спросишь, что это было?»_

— Какая разница, Электра? — Ютака поцеловал кошку в белую макушку. — Ты жива. Я, вроде, тоже. Город заполняет зелень. А хранитель…

Он обернулся. Кирюин стоял, укутавшись серыми крыльями, и ровно улыбался. Земля под его ногами горела, но огонь не причинял вреда ни белой коже, ни молодым росткам вокруг. Заметив направленный на него внимательный взгляд, Кирюин встрепенулся и протянул к Ютаке руки.

_«Подойди к нему. Он хочет тебе что-то дать»._

Этим «что-то» оказался маленький розовый бутон, похожий на тюльпан, под лепестками которого пульсировал свет. Бутон покоился на ладони Кирюина и был не больше одной фаланги пальца.

— И что мне с этим делать? — Ютака осторожно, боясь раздавить, взял бутон и поднёс к глазам. — Забрать с собой?

Хранитель коснулся его губ кончиками пальцев, потом заставил поднести руку ко рту. Ютака в недоумении уставился на бутон.

_«Съешь его. Это всего лишь твой осколок души принял такой странный вид»._

— Э? Мой осколок?..

_«Он сгорел в пожаре, и на его месте вырос цветок. Чтобы вернуть осколок на место, надо проглотить бутон. Не бойся, котёнок, он не ядовитый. Ты даже не ощутишь его вкуса»._

Кошка ошиблась. Вкус бутона, поначалу горьковатый, после отдавался сладостью на кончике языка. Нежные лепестки были полны живительного сока, который вернул уставшему телу энергию, а разуму — ясность.

Всё это время хранитель молча наблюдал. Лишь когда бутон был съеден, он взял Ютаку за руки и прижал их к своей груди. Не то извинялся за весь устроенный бедлам, не то прощался до первого сна. Поди его разбери этого хранителя, не способного говорить.

Электра тихо мяукнула.

_«Нам пора. Реальный мир заждался тебя»._

— Что будет с Городом? — спросил Ютака, глядя в спокойные тёмные глаза своего хранителя. — Что случилось со всеми теми, кто оставался под землёй?

_«Они выберутся на поверхность и будут жить здесь. Когда ты вернёшься, они встретят тебя, их хозяина, и будут просить уделить им внимание. Не стоит бояться: хранитель поможет справиться со всем. Ведь ты его выбрал»._

Кирюин отпустил его руки и, взмахнув серыми крыльями, взмыл в прояснившееся небо, с которого солнце щедро лило свой свет на стремительно зеленевшие улицы. Воздух полнился сладким запахом цветов и свежей травы. От того пустого и серого Города, в который Ютака вошёл, казалось, целую вечность назад, ничего не осталось.

Не только улицы теперь дышали жизнью. Даже лес, ранее пожиравший все звуки, проснулся от глубокой спячки. В кронах деревьев шумел свежий ветер. Под ногами шуршал мелкий песок, хрустели сухие листья и мелкие ветки. Сначала тихо, только пробуя голоса, но потом всё громче начали петь и перещёлкиваться друг с другом лесные птицы. Солнце пронизывало тёмную чащу золотыми лучами и согревало стылый воздух, наполняло его упоительным запахом тёплой земли.

Путь назад оказался гораздо короче. Очарованный изменениями леса, Ютака даже не заметил, как они с Электрой снова оказались на берегу ручья. Здесь всё оставалось так же. Прозрачная вода перекатывала круглые камни в своём русле. На другом берегу пышно рос ягодный кустарник, а за ним виднелись белые кусочки футболки Кирюина.

Электра потёрлась о ноги Ютаки.

_«Сейчас я открою для тебя кошачью тропу. Иди точно следом за мной, чтобы вернуться»._

Он присел на корточки и погладил любимицу. Она тихо замурлыкала в ответ на ласку.

— Спасибо, что была со мной, — сказал Ютака. — Может, это и не самое лёгкое путешествие в моей жизни, но уж точно весьма полезное.

Оборачиваться назад не было желания, как и вспоминать обо всём, что произошло. Этот оживший кошмар, хоть и изменил свой облик, всё ещё оставался местом, куда Ютака не хотел больше возвращаться. Будь его воля, он бы вырвал это место из своего сознания, но раз даже чудовищный пожар не смог уничтожить Город, то чего уж мечтать о том, на что ни за что не хватит сил.

Кошка изящно прыгнула на камень посреди ручья, а с него — на другой берег. Ютака бросился следом.

«Прощай, Город. Оставь, наконец, меня в покое».

*** * * * ***

Ютака тряхнул головой, чтобы прогнать странный туман, и открыл глаза. Всё вокруг было таким же, как и перед тем, когда он прыгнул через ручей за сбежавшей кошкой. Сама кошка сейчас сидела рядом и сосредоточенно вылизывала переднюю лапу, будто это не она только что испугала своим поведением любящего хозяина.

— Чёрт побери, Электра! — Ютака сгрёб любимицу в охапку и легонько шлёпнул её. — Я ведь просил не убегать! Ты же домашняя, чего тебя в лес попёрло?!

Электра недовольно мяукнула и попыталась вырваться, но куда там — теперь уж Ютака держал её крепко. Хватит с него побегов.

— Сколько можно вас ждать? — послышалось из-за кустарника добродушное ворчание Кирюина. — Ты там рыбу в бутылку пытаешься поймать что ли?

— Да иду я! Электра просто в исследовательницу поиграть решила, — отозвался Ютака и, ухватив кошку поудобнее, пошёл обратно на поляну.

Вернее, попытался пойти. Тело позволило ему сделать всего два шага на нетвёрдых, дрожащих от неожиданной усталости ногах. Голова вдруг закружилась так сильно, что весь мир вокруг просто завертелся волчком перед глазами. Мышцы мгновенно налились свинцом, словно позади было несколько бессонных ночей, проведённых за работой в шахтах.

Откуда-то со стороны мира, плясавшего перед глазами, послышалось громкое кошачье мяуканье. Вслед за ним — знакомый голос, тревожно зовущий Ютаку по имени. Плечи крепко стиснули, но это не спасло — колени успели со всего маху удариться о землю, огорошив вспышкой боли ошалевшее от вороха ощущений тело.

Голос безуспешно звал, а Ютака падал всё глубже в темноту. Вокруг мелькали странные образы: скрюченный силуэт, дитя с дырой в груди, полный висельников огромный зал, бесконечные лестницы вверх и вниз, огненный океан под бескрайним серым небом, падение, пепельные крылья…

Образы мешались, стремительно сменяли друг друга, беспорядочно приближались и отдалялись. Ютака пытался от них отмахнуться или хотя бы сбежать, сжаться, спрятаться подальше, но тщетно — они всё равно находили его и набрасывались снова. Его тело швыряло в этой темноте с призрачными образами, будто щепку на волнах в шторм.

Но вдруг всё исчезло. Осталась только темнота. Без света. Без звука. Лишь абсолютная кромешная темнота.

На смену тихому голосу пришла упоительная прохлада, которая касалась лба и висков. Эта прохлада делала темноту всё более блеклой, отгоняла кромешные стены прочь. Вскоре забрезжил свет, и для того, чтобы открыть наконец снова глаза, потребовалось всего лишь нечеловеческим усилием поднять окаменевшие веки.

Первое, что Ютака увидел, когда пришёл в себя, был кусочек голубого неба далеко над верхушками высоких сосен. Через мгновение небо от него заслонило встревоженное лицо Кирюина.

— Совсем с ума сошёл, так меня пугать? — Кирюин покачал головой и положил ладонь Ютаке на щёку. — Рухнул вдруг ни с того, ни с сего, еле поймал… Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Ютака прислушался к ощущениям. Тело ломило. Пустой желудок, судя по ощущениям, прилип к позвоночнику. Во рту и горле было сухо, как в пустыне Гоби.

— Вроде нормально, — описал он своё состояние, как сумел. Живой ведь? Значит всё нормально.

Кирюина такой ответ не устроил. Он помог Ютаке подняться и втолкнул в дрожащие ладони деревянную чашку для супа, до краёв наполненную прохладной водой из ручья.

— Я сильно сомневаюсь, что люди в нормальном состоянии падают в обмороки на пустом месте, — заметил Кирюин, наблюдая, как Ютака жадно хлещет воду из супницы. — Господи, да тебя всего две минуты не было! Что могло произойти за это время такого, что ты едва на ногах стоишь?

Ютака стиснул супницу в ладонях. Он не помнил.

— Электра сбежала за ручей… — заговорил он медленно. — Я прыгнул за ней, а потом… Потом очнулся на этом берегу. В голове был туман. Тело разламывалось, будто я целые сутки таскал гири в спортзал. Потом стало очень темно. Больше я ничего не помню, Киришо.

Кирюин вздохнул и обнял его за плечи.

— Ни одного дня рождения без сюрпризов… Хотя бы живой остался.

Он прижимался грудью к спине Ютаки так плотно, что можно было ощутить паническое, быстрое биение сердца под футболкой. От ощущения этого биения стало гораздо спокойнее и легче.

Этот день рождения, может, и прошёл не так спокойно, как хотелось бы. Но он точно не хуже любых предыдущих. Сегодня Ютака снова рядом с Кирюином, а они вместе — в чаще прекрасного леса. Рядом спит, свернувшись в клубок, умнейшая кошка на свете, а впереди ещё целая весна, полная света и радости.

Пожалуй, Ютака счастлив. Настолько, что готов отрастить пару пепельно-серых крыльев и взмыть высоко в небо, чтобы кричать о своём счастье на весь мир.

*** * * * ***

По пути домой Ютака, повинуясь смутному ощущению, набрал телефонный номер, который рука не поднималась удалить. После нескольких длинных гудков с другой стороны трубки раздался знакомый женский голос.

— Слушаю.

 — Рад тебя слышать, Юкари, — выдохнул Ютака и улыбнулся себе под нос. — Узнала?

Трубка пару мгновений недоумённо молчала. Потом отозвалась:

— А, Ютака-кун?.. Чего ты вдруг? Так внезапно…

И в самом деле, чего это он? Не скажешь ведь, что просто зудело в глубине души. Он встретился взглядом с Кирюином, который с интересом посмотрел на него через зеркало заднего вида. И вдруг вспомнил то самое «чего», заставившее схватиться за телефон.

— Я хотел сказать… В смысле, поблагодарить тебя.

Юкари удивилась.

— За что?

— За то, что ты была со мной, — Ютака откинулся на спинку сиденья и уставился на проплывавшие за окном машины красочные пейзажи. — Я совсем не ценил этого в то время, а потом забыл всё, как последняя свинья. Ты так много сделала для меня, пока мы встречались. За это всё, Юкари, спасибо.

Трубка отозвалась через несколько долгих секунд тишины.

— Лучше поздно, чем никогда, верно, Ютака-кун? Я рада слышать эти слова.

После разговора Ютака протянул руку и сжал плечо Кирюина, молча извиняясь за то, что ему пришлось слышать этот разговор. Кирюин снова посмотрел в зеркало и улыбнулся уголками рта.

— Всё нормально, Ютака. Ты всё сделал правильно.

Если бы только было можно, Ютака бы немедленно стиснул своё понимающее сокровище в объятьях. Мир подарил ему самый лучший подарок на свете: любовь Киришо.


End file.
